Damnation
by Tausende Vogel
Summary: Dia adalah seorang anak murid dari pendekar pedang terhebat dan kaki merah. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi yang terkuat walaupun dengan kekurangannya yang fatal. Dia yang telah menjadi mutan karena percobaan ilegal. Dia mengarungi dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan kekerasan ini, apakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Narutoverse, NarutoxOnePiecexFairyTailxHighSchoolDxDxX-Men.
1. Chapter 1

Eastern Mizu no Kuni Sea Territory

23 Juli X776

04.43 a.m

 **Buummm!**

Ledakan yang besar terjadi di sebuah kapal yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan itu. Terlihat 2 buah kapal yang saling menyerang satu sama lain. Meriam demi meriam mereka tembakan kearah kapal yang lain, menciptakan banyak ledakan besar di tengah lautan yang dilandai badai besar itu. Terlihat pertarungan kapal itu lebih didominasi oleh kapal yang lebih besar. Frigate melawan Brig memang bukanlah pertarungan yang cukup adil. Brig yang kewalahan itu mencoba untuk kabur.

"Ini Gila! Ini benar-benar Gila!"

"Sial ombak ini terlalu besar untuk kita lewati!"

"Kita akan mati!"

"Semuanya Diamlah! Fokuslah dengan apa yang kalian kerjakan! Panik hanya akan mempercepat kita ke kematian!", sang kapten Brig itupun juga sudah kehabisan akal untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Disaat badai besar malah ada bajak laut yang ingin mengincar mereka, seperti yang dikatakan bajak laut memang gila. Disaat seperti ini yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah keberuntungannya.

"Mortar! Kapten, mereka menembaki banyak sekali mortar! Semuanya berlindung!"

'Sial!' sang kapten pun segera membanting stir kapalnya ke kanan. Membuat kapalnya berbelok dengan cepat ke kanan. Di berhasil menghindari tembakan mortar-mortar itu walaupun masih terkena sedikit. Frigate yang berada di belakangnya tiba-tiba bertambah kecepatannya. Frigate itu mengambil posisi di samping kanan kapal itu dengan sangat cepat agar bisa menabrak bagian kelemahan brig tersebut dengan Ram depan frigate mereka.

'Sial! Bagaimana bisa!?'

 **Jdeerr! Jdeer! Bummm! Bummm!**

Seakan sebuah keajaiban petir besar menyambar kedua kapal itu dan menghancurkan keduanya. Membuat semua orang di kedua kapal tersebut mati.

 **Disclaimer They** **be** **long to their original creator not me.**

 **Chapter 1 : My New Home?**

Eastern Mizu no Kuni

27 Juli X776

09.43 a.m

Di tengah hutan yang lebat itu terlihat dua anak kecil berambut pirang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Penampilan mereka begitu mengenaskan. Di sekujur tubuh mereka mengalir darah segar. Baju mereka yang sudah sangat kotor dan sobek dimana-mana. Sang anak berambut pirang jabrik itu menampakkan mata yang sayu. Mata blue sapphire yang seolah-olah menyiratkan bahwa dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Dia tengah membopong temannya yang pingsan itu. Berjalan terus kedepan tidak peduli walaupun tidak tau arah tujuannya.

"Huh huh huh huh, berapa jauh lagi aku harus berjalan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan seorangpun disini? Seseorang, tolonglah kami." setelah beberapa hari berjalan terus, kakinya akhirnya sudah tidak mampu dia gerakkan lagi. Dia jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

'Sial! Aku tidak boleh berhenti disini! Aku harus tetap bergerak!' Dia memaksa badannya untuk bergerak. Mengangkat temannya di punggungnya. Dan bergerak kedepan dengan bantuan tangannya dan tubuhnya. Dia pun berdo'a kepada Kami-sama agar dia dapat bertemu seseorang disini untuk menolongnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, do'anya pun terjawab. Dia melihat sebuah pintu gerbang didepannya. Dia tersenyum kecil, dia bergerak ke pintu itu dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

 **Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok!**

Setelah berhasil mengetuknya dia melemaskan semua tubuhnya untuk beristirahat. Setelah beberapa hari yang sulit hanya untuk mencari pertolongan itu dirinya memang berhak mendapatkannya. Setelah itu, dia memejamkan matanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hospital

10 Agustus X776

04.30 p.m

Dirinya kini megerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menerawang seisi ruangan tempatnya berada. Dia berasumsi temapt ini adalh rumah sakit. Menengok ke kanannya, dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda duduk disampingnya. Dilihat dari fisiknya mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?"

"Ah, iy-"

"Kau masih bisa bicara ya? Apa kau punya nama?"

"N-naruto,"

"Oh Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Perona. Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"J-jauh lebih baik dari yang terakhir kali," Naruto mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang. Berusaha duduk di tepian ranjang tersebut.

"Hei jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau baru saja sadar, mungkin masih butuh banyak istirahat," Ucap Perona lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa begini…"

"Terima kasih banyak, berkat kau aku masih bisa hidup. Jika bukan karenamu mungkin aku dan Kiba sudah mati saat ini."

"Ah, jangan berterima kasih padaku. Aku disini hanya karena perintah Jii-san untuk menungguimu. Itupun karena dipaksa." Ucap Perona sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupanggilkan perawat atau dokter dulu ya," Perona pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu dan menutupnya secara perlahan. Setelah kepergian Perona, Naruto mulai menerawang kembali tempat di sekitarnya. Dia mencari sesuatu yang dibawa bersamanya waktu itu tapi dia tidak dapat melihatnya di situ.

'Dimana Kiba?'

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam dan memakai kimono coklat muda. Wajahnya tampak tegas, dia mempunyai mata yang dangat tajam, kumis panjang dan jenggot panjang. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-naruto." Naruto terbata menjawab pria itu.

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum kau pingsan di depan dojoku?"

"I-itu…" Naruto memikirkan dulu apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia menceritakannya pada orang asing di depannya ini. Mungkin tidak apa-apa pria ini mungkin saja orang yang baik karena dia sudah mau menolongnya

"Aku dan Kiba lari dari sebuah kapal budak di laut. Kami menggunakan sampan untuk lari dan terbawa ke sebuah pantai oleh ombak besar yang membawa kami. Lalu, kami memasuki hutan dengan harapan dapat menemui seseorang. Tapi berhari-hari kami tidak dapat bertemu seorangpun. Dia sudah tidak kuat dan pingsan. Lalu, aku berjalan terus sampai di depan pintu dojomu itu."

Pria itu nampak sedikit tidak percaya dengan cerita Naruto. Dia duduk disamping Naruto dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau lari dari kapal budak?" Dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan anak kecil di depannya ini. Dia menatap mata Naruto serius untuk mencari kebohongan yang ada di matanya. Baginya, anak kecil tidak cocok untuk dijadikan budak. Budak adalah orang yang memiliki fisik yang kuat, bukan seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira masih berumur 6 tahun ini. Tapi mungkin saja ucpan anak ini memang benar dilihat dari sebuah kalung besi yang terlihat untuk mengendalikan budak.

Naruto yang dipandang seperti itu menjadi gugup. "I-iya. Kapal kami diserang oleh bajak laut saat badai besar berlangsung. Saat semua orang sibuk kami menyelinap keluar dan kabur."

"Oh, begitu ya." Pria itu terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Namaku Dracule Mihawk. Seorang guru ahli seni pedang di dojo **_Dracule's Sword._** "

'Ahli pedang?'

"Kalung apa itu di lehermu?" Tanya Mihawk

Naruto memegangi kalung yang dimaksud pria itu. "Oh ini kalung untuk mengendalikan para budak. Kalung ini bisa menyetrum pemakainya dengan menggunakan pengendali yang ada pada tuan kami"

"Oh begitu." Pria bernama Mihawk itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pinggang kanannya. Sebuah pisau belati yang sangat tajam.

Naruto ketakutan melihatnya. Dia memejamkan matanya karena takut Mihawk akan membunuhnya.

 **Slingg! Slingg! Krashh! Krashh!**

Kalung yang mengikat leher Naruto terbelah dan jatuh disebelahnya. Naruto membuka matanya kembali karena heran tak kunjung menerima rasa sakit. Dia merasakan sesuatu telah lepas dari lehernya. Dan benar saja kalung besinya sudah lepas. Dia mengambil kalung disampingnya dan melihatnya sudah menerima 2 buah tebasan yang sangat rapi.

"Wow." Mihawk tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Naruto yang lucu menurutnya.

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan mengambil posisi di samping Mihawk. Dia bersujud padanya di lantai. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya. Dia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang badannya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Berkat anda, aku terselamatkan. Kalau tidak ada anda aku sudah pasti akan mati. Terima kasih! Aku- aku pasti akan membalas jasa anda suatu hari nanti" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya.

Mihawk berjongkok di depan Naruto. Mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi sujudnya dan menatap lekat wajah Naruto. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk membalasnya. Sekarang istirahatlah saja."

Mihawk mengangkat tubuh Naruto keatas ranjang. "Saat kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Air mata dan ingus mengalir deras dari mata dan hidungnya. Naruto mengusapnya dengan kasar, lalu dia bertanya pada Mihawk. "Dimana Kiba?"

"Temanmu itu? Dia ada di ruangan lain. Dia sudah sadar tapi masih belum bisa bergerak."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa kabur dari dunia perbudakan yang sangat menyiksanya. Dia merasa berhutang banyak kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya ini. Naruto bersumpah akan membalas kebaikan orang ini suatu saat nanti.

"Nah Naruto, apa kau punya rumah?"

 **Dracule's Sword** Dojo

14 Agustus X776

11.23 p.m

Naruto dan Kiba kini sedang berada di dojo milik Mihawk. Setelah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit dia dan Kiba diajak ke dojo Mihawk. Setelah memasuki gerbang dojo itu, dia melihat banyak orang sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang. Ada yang sedang berlatih bertarung, mengayunkan pedang, dan macam-macam.

"Jii-san ingin menemui kalian berdua di dalam. Katanya dia akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada murid-muridnya." Ucap Perona memberi tahu. Dia disuruh pamannya Mihawk untuk menjemput mereka sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia awalnya tidak mau tapi karena pamannya memaksa jadinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah."

Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati bangunan tradisional yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Perona menggeser pintunya dan nampaklah bagian dalamnya. Mereka melihat banyak murid sedang berlatih tanding di dalam. Mereka juga dapat melihat Mihawk yang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan seksama. Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati Mihawk.

"Jii-san, aku sudah mengantar mereka kesini. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Hn."

Perona tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, sekarang dia dapat bermain lagi dengan teman-temannya. "Terima kasih Jiji." Perona langsung berlari keluar tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya.

"Semuanya tolong berhenti sebentar dan minta perhatian!"

Semua murid yang berada disitu berhenti dan menatap Mihawk. Memperhatikan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh guru mereka itu.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan pada teman baru kita." Mihawk menoleh kearah Naruto dan Kiba. "Maukah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian kepada kami?" Tanya Mihawk.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan pasti. Kiba melangkah kedepan dan mulai berbicara. "U-um, perkenalkan namaku Yuuto Kiba. Umurku 5 tahun. Semoga kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik kedepannya." Kiba menundukkan badannya untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dia sedikit gugup berbicara di hadapan banyak orang. Lalu dia berjalan mundur kembali.

Naruto kini melangkah ke depan. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Umurku 6 tahun. Aku dan Kiba berada disini itu berkat Dracule-san yang telah menolong. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu kalian murid-murid Dracule-san disini. Aku harap kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menundukkan badannya. Para muridpun merasa tersanjung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku rasa itu saja yang perlu disampaikan. Kalian dapat melanjutkan kem-"

"Maaf sensei. Aku ingin bertanya apa marga Naruto-san." Ucap salah satu murid sambil mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya tidak mengingat tentang keluargaku sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan nada halus. Murid yang bertanya tadi mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan latihan kembali." Setelah itu para murid kembali ke posisi latihan mereka kembali. Mihawk menghadap kearah Naruto dan Kiba. "Kalian berdua ayo ikut aku."

 ** _Skip Time_**

Sekarang ini, mereka sedang berjalan mengikuti Mihawk di depan mereka untuk menunjukkan kamar mereka. Mereka sudah diberitahu Perona bahwa Mihawk akan memberikan mereka tempat tinggal . Setidaknya sampai mereka punya keinginan untuk pergi atau jika mereka ingin menetap jika Mihawk mengizinkannya.

"Apa kalian suka dengan pedang?" Tanya Mihawk.

Naruto dan Kiba yang ditanya seperti itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Mereka hanya diam saja untuk menunggu yang lain menjawab.

"Kebanyakan orang datang kesini untuk belajar pedang dariku adalah orang yang berambisi besar. Mereka sangat berambisi untuk menjadi ahli pedang terhebat. Aku sangat suka dengan orang-orang seperti itu. "Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemikiran mereka."

Naruto dan Kiba hanya terdiam mendengarkan secara seksama perkataan Mihawk.

"Pedang bukanlah alat pemotong yang kau gunakan untuk menyakiti lawanmu. Pedang adalah pelindung, penjaga, teman, jiwamu." Mihawk mengambil nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat kau bertarung menggunakan pedang jangan gunakan pemikiran bahwa pedang adalah alat untuk menyakiti tapi sebagai pelindung yang akan melindungimu dari bahaya, partner terbaik dalam bertarung, dan senjata yang mewakili jiwamu…"

"…lalu kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan sejati dari pedang tersebut." Mihawk menatap kedua anak kecil disampingnya itu untuk mengetahui reaksi mereka. Naruto dan Kiba terkagum dengan perkataan Mihawk. Hanya dengan kata-kata mereka dibuat suka kepada pedang.

Naruto kini mengambil posisi di depan Mihawk, lalu bersujud di depannya dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Mungkin permintaanku terlalu banyak tapi, tolong ijinkan aku untuk menjadi muridmu. Aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang pedang pedang dari anda. Aku akan menjadi murid yang patuh. Tolong ijinkan aku sensei."

Kiba pun dengan segera juga bersujud di samping Naruto. Dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. "Aku juga mengajukan pemintaan yang sama. Tolong ijinkan aku."

Mihawk tersenyum melihatnya. Dia mengangkat mereka agar berdiri, lalu mulai berbicara, "Tentu saja, aku menerima siapapun yang memiliki tujuan yang murni untuk berlatih pedang. Mulai dari sekarang kalian berdua adalah muridku."

Naruto dan Kiba tentu saja sangat senang mendengarnya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Certain Restaurant

10 September X776

01.14 p.m

Naruto dan Kiba kini sedang makan siang setelah latihan melelahkan mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka makan di restoran ini sekaligus yang pertama makan di restoran manapun. Karena ketekunan mereka yang mau mencarikan kayu bakar untuk dojo mereka, mereka diiupahi sepeser uang yang mereka gunakan untuk makan disini. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan makanan enak sekali-kali.

Saat mereka sedang fokus dengan makanan mereka tiba-tiba ada keributan di tengah-tengah restoran.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa ada serangga di makananku!?" Terdengar teriakan seseorang di tengah restoran sambil mengangkat piring ditangannya. Terlihat seorang pelayan restoran mendekati orang tadi dengan cepat.

"M-maaf ada masa-"

"Dasar bodoh! Restoran macam apa yang menyajikan masakan yang dihinggapi serangga! Bukankah restoran kalian katanya yang paling bagus di sekitar sini!" Teriak orang itu memaki-maki pelayan di depannya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu masuk dapur. Dia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki kumis pirang panjang yang dikuncir lurus kesamping kiri dan kanan, memakai topi koki yang terlampau tinggi, dan kaki kanan yang dari pasak kayu. Dia berjalan mendekati pria tadi dengan tenang.

"Serangga apa ini hah!?" Teriak pria itu di depan wajah pria pirang di depannya.

Pria itu menatap sekilas serangga yang ditunjukkan padanya. Dengan santai dia menjawab, "Mana kutahu. Aku ini koki, bukannya ahli serangga."

Semua orang tampak menahan tawa karena ucapan pria pirang tadi. Bahkan ada yang sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Sedangkan pria yang mengomel tadi kesal karenanya. Tampak kedutan-kedutan muncul di kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Pelayanan di tempat ini buruk sekali! Restoran ini tidak cocok disebut sebagai yang terbaik di Kirigakure!"

Pria itu melempar piring tadi ke lantai dengan kasar. Sedangkan si koki menatap piring tadi denagn pandangan yang tak terjaelaskan. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu meluncurkannya ke kepala si koki pirang.

 **Dagh! Dragh!**

Si koki dengan cepat mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk menahan pukulan pria itu. Lalu, dia menginjak tangan pria itu hingga membuat lantai di bawahnya retak.

"Arghh! Lepaskan sialan! Kau tahu siapa aku!? Aku ini seorang jounin! Aku akan menghajarmu dasar brengsek!" Pria yang mengaku jounin itu meringis kesakitan. Dia bersumpah akan menghajar koki ini karena telah mempermalukannya.

 **Dagh! Braghh!**

Si koki menendang dada jounin itu hingga terlempar keluar melewati pintu restoran. Si jounin tampak terseret di tanah sebelum berhenti. Dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia mengelap kasar darah di mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk bwehh! Kau menantangku hah!? Aku ini jounin! Dan kau hanya seorang koki! Aku akan menghajarmu saat ini juga!" teriak si jounin. Dia kesal sekali pada koki ini. Dia akan memberi pelajaran yang tidak terlupakan pada koki ini. Dia akan membuat koki ini menyesali perbuatannya.

Dia melihat si koki berjalan kearahnya. Nampaknya si koki ini benar-benar tidak tahu derajatnya sendiri dengan dirinya. Benar-benar bodoh.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam restoran yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi segera berhamburan keluar, begitupula para koki yang sedang memasak di dapur. Naruto dan Kiba pun juga demikian. Mereka berlari keluar restoran untuk melihat. Tubuh mereka yang pendek membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat kearah koki dan jounin tadi. Merekapun melompat keatas bangunan restoran untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih baik.

Si koki mengangkat kaki kirinya tinggi dan menghantamkannya ke si jounin.

 **Swushh! Daghh!**

Serangan si koki ditahan si jounin dengan menyilangkan tangannya keatas. Si jounin memegang kaki kiri koki dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

 **Bumm!**

Si jounin itu melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak. Dia yakin kalau koki tadi sudah hancur dengan serangannya.

Sementara kepulan debu mulai menghilang, tampak si koki pirang itu telentang di tanah. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit lagi. Dia berdiri tegar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Sementara si jounin bergeram maradh. Ini berarti memang sudah menantangnya bertarung. Dia merapal beberapa segel tangan, lalu menarik udara dari mulutnya.

" **Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu** "

Dia menghembuskan api berskala besar dari mulutnya yang mengarah langsung ke koki. Koki itu dengan mudah menghindar ke samping kanannya. Dia berlari menuju jounin untuk melakukan serangan. Tendangan kaki kanan lurus ke perut si jounin di lancarkan, jounin itu hanya menghindar ke kiri.

 **Syutt! Swushh!**

Jounin mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melayangkannya kearah perut si koki. Koki menekukkan lutut kanannya dan dia gunakan untuk membelokkan pukulan si jounin.

Jounin melayangkan tendangan kaki kirinya ke kepala koki. Koki menundukkan badannya untuk menghindar, lalu dia memutar 360 derajat kaki kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke jounin yang saat ini hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki.

 **Swushh!**

Jounin itu melakukan beberapa backflip dan membuat jarak kira-kira 10 meter. "Haha, tidak kusangka seorang koki sepertimu ahli dalam taijutsu. Jujur aku terkesan kau dapat mengimbangi jounin sepertiku," ucap si jounin.

Jounin mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dari kantung senjatanya. Kunai-kunai itu telah dipasangi kertas peledak. Dia melemparkan semua kunai itu secara bersamaan.

 **Takk! Takk! Takk! Takk! Takk! Takk!**

Nampaknya jounin tidak mengincar si koki. Kunai-kunai itu menancap di tanah dan beberapa di bangunan-bangunan sekitarnya. Si koki tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia masih berdiri tenang dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

Si jounin tersenyum misterius melihatnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara benang besi di sekitar koki. Jounin ternyata memegang benang-benang yang terikat pada kunai-kunai yang ia lempar. Dengan cepat ia menarik benang di kedua tangannya.

 **Syutt! Syutt! Grepsh! Grepsh!**

Benang-benang itu mengikat koki membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Kunai-kunai dengan kertas peledak tadi juga ikut menempel di tubuh koki.

"Gyahahahaha, inilah akibatnya karena berani macam-macam denganku. Sekarang minta ampunlah padaku sebelum kuledakkan kau disini," teriak jounin.

"Kepada orang sepertimu? Tentu saja yidak akan! Aku akan menghajarmu disini saat ini tidak peduli apapun! Akan kuberi kau pelajaran berharga!" Teriak koki. Dia tentu saja tidak akan minta ampun pada orang hina ini, walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

Si jounin itu tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Dia membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan tangan kanannya. Semua orang disitu yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan tersentak tak percaya. Mereka mencoba menghentikan si jounin.

"Hei tunggu dulu!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!"

"Kalian bisa menyelesaikab masalah kalian secara baik -baik"

"Berhenti!"

" **Kai!** "

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat si koki. Selama beberapa saat ledakan belum berhenti. Semua orang tampak syok melihatnya. Beda dengan si jounin yang tampak senang.

"Hahahaha! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu! Dasar bodoh! Ketahuilah derajatmu aku ini seorang jounin! Dan kau hanya seorang koki sampah tak berguna! Hahahaha! Huh, apa-apaan aku ini. Beebicara dengan orang yang sudah mati. Yah, terserahlah." Jounin itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau!?"

Kepulan asap mulai menghilang tertiup angin. Disana terlihat si koki yang masih berdiri dengan keadaan terlihat mengenaskan. Luka-luka bakar di sekitar tubuhnya, pakaian yang terbakar disana-sini. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan si koki. Kaki kirinya.

"A-apa!?" Si jounin menatap tak percaya dengan yang dilihatjya didepannya. Orang yang sudah dia ledakkan dengan banyak kertas peledak masih bisa berdiri dengan tenang disana. "B-bagaimana kau- kau?"

Semua orang disana juga terkejut melihat itu. Kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahui tentang kemampuan sang koki.

Kaki kiri sang koki terlihat berbeda. Kini, kaki kirinya telah terbakar oleh api yang menyala-nyala. Asap hitam juga mengepul keluar dari api itu.

"Kau belum boleh pergi. Kau belum bayar."

Si jounin berusaha keluar dari keterkejutannya. Jounin membuat beberapa segel tangan lalu menarik udara dengan mulutnya.

" **Fire Release: Rapid Fire Ball Jutsu** "

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang keluar dari mulutnya dan melesat cepat ke sang koki. Koki dengan sekejap menghilang dari tempat berdirinya meninggalkan ledakan kecil dan muncul di atas tembok bangunan sampingnya.

Jounin tidak menghentikan serangannya. Dia menembakkan bola api berukuran sama ke arah koki. Hal sama terjadi lagi. Koki menghilang dengan ledakan kecil dan muncul di tembok bangunan sisi jalan yang lain. Hal yang sama terulang terus-menerus membuat ledakan-ledakan terjadi di tembok bangunan dengan si koki yang semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Semua orang terkagum melihat pertarungan sengit mereka. Beberapa dari mereka baru pertama kali melihat pertarungan sesengit ini. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

Setelah berkali-kali menembakkan bola api akhirnya jounin kehabisan chakra. Dia sudah tidak dapat menembakkan bola api lagi dari mulutnya. Dia mencoba untuk kabur tapi apa daya, tenaganya juga habis setelah melakukan serangan tadi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa dia gerakkan lagi.

Koki berlari di tembok, lalu dia melompat kearah jounin yang tak bergerak. Dia menarik kedua kakinya di depan dadanya.

" **Diable Jambe: Premier Hachis!** "

Sang koki mulai menendang jounin dengan kaki kirinya.

 **Dughh! Bumm!**

Tendangan kaki kirinya meledak teoat di badan si jounin. Membuatnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Cough! Cough!"

Tidak berhenti disitu, koki menendangnya lagi dengan kaki kanannya

 **Dughh!**

Serangan ini dia lakukan terus menerus sampai berkali-kali. Setiap tendangan kaki kirinya akan membuat ledakan yang menambah daya serangnya.

 **Dughh! Dughh! Bumm! Dughh! Dughh! Bumm! Dughh! Dughh! Bumm!**

Jounin itu tak berdaya dengan serangan serangan yang diberikan oleh sang koki. Dia pasrah saja dengan serangan si koki. Sedangkan, semua orang yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri dan tak percaya.

"A-pa-apaan tekniknya itu."

"Apa dia memang hanya seorang koki."

"Seorang jounin dapat dikalahkannya begitu saja."

"Semoga dia tidak menendang bola si jounin itu terlalu keras." (lol abaikan yang ini :'D haha)

Sang koki mengangkat kaki kirinya lurus sampai kepalanya. Dia akan mengakhirinya dengan satu tendangan full powernya.

 **Bughh! Bumm! Swingg! Brugh! Bragh! Blarr!**

Koki menendang perut jounin dengan tendangan full power kaki kirinya. Menyebabkan ledakan besar dan melemparkan tubuh jounin itu sebelum terpelanting beberapa kali di tanah dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Si jounin ini sudah sekarat sekarang. Dia hampir tak kuat untuk menarik nafas lagi. Pandangannya sudah memburam dan yang terlihat olehnya hanya putih dan hitam. Dia pikir semua tulang rusuknya patah dan tulang dadanya sudah retak. Dia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesarmu?" Si koki berbicara dengan nada marah yang tertahan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Si jounin masih bisa mendegar perkataan koki. Dia penasaran dengan malsud perkataannya tadi.

"Aku sudah tahu maksudmu di restoranku, Restoran Baratie. Kau adalah suruhan restoran lain di desa ini untuk membuat restoranku tampak buruk, kan? Aku bahkan tahu restoran mana yang menyuruhm," ucap koki.

Si jounin terkejut dengan perkataan koki. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu? Ini adalah rahasia antara dia dan restoran yang memberinya misi.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu dan kubiarkan saja," ucap koki.

Si jounin heran dengan koki. Dia bilang dia tidak peduli dengan itu, itu bodoh menurutnya. Kalau dia ada di posisi si koki pasti dia akan langsung menendang keluar dirinya sendiri.

"Yang membuatku marah adalah kau yang dengan berani mengotori makanan yang berharga dan membuangnya tanpa rasa bersalah di depan mataku! Apa kau tahu seberapa berharga makanan itu!?" Teriak si koki sampai muncul banyak urat di wajahnya. "Huh, kau orang bodoh mana mungkin bisa mengerti."

"Zeff-san! Zeff-san! Zeff-san! Zeff-san!" Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian koki berlari si belakang si koki.

"Tou-san! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Terlihat anak kecil berambut pirang di bawah koki yang dipanggil Zeff itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil, sanji," ucap Zeff.

Sementara itu, koki-koki lain yang ada disitu berekspresi horror mendengar ucapan Zeff. Walaupun mereka tahu Zeff adalah petarung yang hebat, tapi kalau menerima ledakan besar seperti tadi pasti akan menerima sedikitnya beberapa luka serius tapi Zeff masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan hanya luka bakar kecil di tubuhnya. Rupanya, mereka memang belum tahu banyak tentang kemampuan kepala koki mereka ini.

"Tapi Tou-san, ka-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah ayo kita kembali. Kita lanjutkan memasak. Aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu," ucap Zeff. Dia lalu melenggang pergi ke restorannya diikuti semua bawahannya.

Sementara itu si jounin yang samar-samar melihat kepergian bayangan tadi perlahan menutup matanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

Di tempat Naruto dan Kiba, mereka takjub dengan pertarungan yang tadi mereka lihat. Seorang koki yang dapat mengalahkan seorang jounin. Apa si koki itu benar-benar hanya koki. Apalagi setelah menerima ledakan seperti tadi dan masih hidup, koki pasti sudah melatih tubuhnya dengan sangat keras.

"Itu tadi pertarungan yang hebat," ucap Kiba takjub.

"Aku lihat dia hanya menggunakan kakinya untuk mengalahkan jounin itu. Taijutsu kakinya benar-benar hebat," ucap Naruto.

"Ya kau benar. Dan apa kau lihat saat kakinya terbakar dan meledak setiap dia menghentakkan kakinya? Itu keren sekali."

"Ya, memang. Kecepatan dan kekuatan kakinya juga bertambah saat kakinya terbakar. Teknik yang benar-benar hebat."

"Tubuhnya juga sangat kuat. Dia dapat bertahan setelah ledakan tadi."

"Ya, si koki itu memang mendominasi pertarungan dari awal."

Memang mereka berdua adalah anak kecil. Tapi, kepintaran mereka tidak seperti anak kecil. Saat pertarungan tadi mereka selalu memperhatikan pergerakan keduanya. Mereka juga dapat mengobservasi teknik keduanya. Jika hanya anak kecil biasa mungkin hanya berpikir kalau tadi pertarungan yang keren.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan makan siang kita," ucap Kiba.

"Ya, baiklah," ucap Naruto.

Kiba turun dari atap dan masuk ke restoran. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Nampak dia menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

'Itu patut dicoba.'

 **Baratie Restaurant** Backyard

11 September X776

06.04 p.m

Zeff kini sedang duduk santai di bangku belakang restorannya. Dia tengah memakan sepiring nasi goreng seafood buatan anaknya, Sanji. Memang belum sempurna, tapi ini adalah prestasi tinggi bagi anak seumuran Sanji. Mereka bukanlah ayah dan anak kandung, tapi hubungan mereka seerat ayah dan anak kandung bahkan melebihinya. Beberapa tahun lalu, mereka berdua dipertemukan pertama kali dalam sebuah penderitaan. Mereka dipaksa bertahan hidup dengan minimnya makanan dan minuman selama berbulan-bulan.

Zeff sedang mengawasi Sanji berlatih dengan kekuatan kakinya dan melihat langit senja yang hendak gelap itu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya, Sanji! Kau masih punya pekerjaan untuk malam ini!"

"Iya Tou-san!" Sanji tersenyum lebar kearah ayahnya. Zeff hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sepiring nasi gorengnya, Zeff berniat untuk masuk kembali ke restoran. Tapi niatnya tertunda saat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik datang dari kanannya. Dia berhenti di depannya.

"Ah maaf, apakah anda Zeff-san? Koki dari Restoran Baratie?" Tanya anak itu. Zeff mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto, umur 6 tahun. Aku adalah seorang murid dari dojo **Dracule's Sword** dibawah bimbingan Dracule Mihawk-sensei," ucap Naruto.

"Hmm, muridnya Mihawk? Ada perlu apa?"

"Anda mengenal sensei?"

"Iya, dia temanku."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku disini untuk meminta sesuatu."

"Hmm, minta apa?"

"Aku minta anda untuk mengajariku teknik bertarung anda."

"Apa!?"

Dari sekian ribu dugaannya ini bukanlah salah satunya. Mengajari bertarung? Pada orang yang dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Maaf, tapi saya benar-benar serius ingin belajar dari anda. Setelah meli-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mengajarimu! Sudahlah pergi sana! Aku ingin bekerja lagi," ucap Zeff. Dia pun masuk ke restorannya.

Naruto membuka pintu belakang restoran. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mau. Aku akan berada disini setiap sore untuk menunggumu," teriak Naruto.

Zeff hanya mengabaikannya dan masuk ke pintu dapur. Sementara Naruto, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. 'Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku harus dapat meyakinkannya. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggapai tujuanku.'

Sanji mendekati Naruto untuk menanyakan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Dia mendengar ayahnya dan Naruto tadi sedang berbicara.

"Ada perlu apa dengan ayah?"

"Ayah?"

 **Baratie Restaurant** Backyard

8 Oktober X776

06.00 p.m

Naruto sekarang ini berada di belakang restoran Baratie. Dia berniat untuk meminta Zeff untuk mengajarinya lagi. Sudah hampir 1 bulan dia melakukannya tapi Zeff masih berpegang teguh dengan keputusannya. Tapi itu tak membuat semangatnya pudar sedikitpun.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul Zeff dengan ekspresi tegas.

"Zeff-san, tol-"

"Dengar bocah, aku akan memberimu satu pertanyaan. Jawabanmu akan menentukan aku akan menerimamu atau tidak. Jika aku tidak mau, sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini dan jangan pernah muncul lagi. Walaupun seumur hidupmu aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu. Kau mengerti!?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ini adalah penentuan akhir. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa alasanmu ingin belajar bertarung dariku?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ternyata pertanyaannya cukup mudah baginya. "Aku- aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat," jawab Naruto dengan serius.

Zeff memasang ekspresi sedikit kecewa. "Hanya itu? Itu saja alasanmu? Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa. Sudahlah pergi sana." Zeff membalikkan badannya dan berniat masuk lagi ke restoran. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto memegang bagian belakang bajunya.

Naruto tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan ini terjadi. Tampak sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Aku- aku hanya ingin membalas hutangku pada Mihawk-sensei. Dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku dan Kiba. Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan membanggakan dirinya untuk membalas budi."

Zeff terdiam. Dia mendengarkan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Dulu aku dan Kiba adalah budak yang selalu diaiksa setiap harinya. Kami kabur, dan hampir mati. Dan Mihawk-sensei menyelamatkan kami. Aku ingin membalas budinya. Itulah alasanku," ucap Naruto sambil menangis. Dia mengusap air mata dan ingusnya dengan kasar.

Zeff terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil ini memiliki masa lalu yang sulit sebagai budak? Begitulah pikirnya. Dan juga, alasan anak ini bagus. Anak ini adalah tipe orang yang akan berkorban demi temannya. Lagipula, Mihawk adalah temannya sejak kecil. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Namamu Naruto, kan? Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang ..."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, mungkinkah ini ...

"Kau adalah muridku."

 **Dracule's Sword** Training Field

1 Desember X784

00.01 p.m

Udara dingin musim dingin serasa menusuk badan. Langit yang tertutup awan membuat suhu di sekitar semakin dingin. Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang berusia 14 tahun sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan di sekitar dojo. Dia memakai kimono warna hijau muda. Dia juga membawa beberapa jenis pedang di tubuhnya. Sebuah belati di pinggang kanannya, 2 buah pedang berukuran sedang yang menyilang di punggungnya, dan 3 buah katana di pinggang kirinya.

Sekitar 15 meter di depannya terdapat sebuah batang kayu. Dia memegang sebuah pedang dari punggungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Mengambil nafas nafas dan membuangnya dengan tenang. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke batang kayu itu, lalu memegang salah satu pedang di punggungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Slash! Slash!**

Naruto membuat tebasan menyilang kearah barang kayu tersebut. Tebasan angin menyilang terbentuk melaju menuju ke batang kayu.

 **Sling! Sling!**

Batang kayu tersebut terpotong menyilang. Tebasan yang halus dan tepat dari sudut ke sudut.

"Lumayan juga," ucap Sanji yang sedang menonton. Dia sedang duduk teras dojo dan memakan bento. Hari ini adalah hari libur restorannya. Dia luangkan waktunya untuk mampir dan melihat temannya. Kiba juga sedang berada disampingnya.

"Itu bagus, Naruto-san!"

"Heh, aku bisa lebih baik. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya disini."

"Yah, apapun katamu."

Naruto berjalan kearah keduanya. Dia duduk didamping mereka.

"Makanlah ini. Aku membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Sanji sambil menyerahkan kotak bento yang masih utuh.

Naruto mengambil kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah sushi. Dia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hei, Sanji. Apa kau sudah menjadi genin? Umurmu sudah mencapai 16 tahun kan? Kupikir itu umur yang ideal untuk menjadi genin. Dan kemampuan bertarungmu juga lumayan hebat," tanya Naruto.

Sanji menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Itu hanya akan menyibukkanku dan waktuku di restoran akan berkurang. Aku hanya ingin fokus memasak di restoran. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah ikut akademi shinobi."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia memang sudah tahu menjadi koki adalah prioritas utama Sanji. Dia juga tahu alasan Sanji belajar bertarung hanyalah untuk melindungi sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi.

"Begitu ya. Hei Kiba, bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar akademi akan mengadakan ujian genin?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba adalah murid akademi yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan mengadakan ujian genin.

Kiba tersenyum. Dia merogoh ke dalam kimononya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Dia menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau sudah menjadi genin? Sejak kapan? Bukankah ujiannya belum diadakan?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat pelindung kepala kirigakure milik Kiba. Dia terkejut dengan Kiba karena dapat menjadi genin lebih awal.

"Hehe, sebenarnya akademi memperbolehkanku untuk mengambil ujian lebih awal. Aku merupakan murid yang berbakat, loh," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kagum kepada Kiba. Orang yang sudah dia anggap adik ini dapat menjadi genin sebelum dirinya. Dia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Bukankah kau sangat ingin menjadi genin?" tanya Sanji. Kiba menoleh ke Naruto. Kiba sudah tahu alasan kenapa Naruto belum bisa menjadi genin. Walaupun orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya ini memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang lebih hebat darinya, namun Naruto memiliki satu kekurangan fatal.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Itu, sebenarnya..."

"...Naruto tidak memiliki chakra," ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka.

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah suara tadi berasal dan mendapati Mihawk dan Perona berdiri di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua lalu ikut duduk.

"Tou-san!"

Tou-san? Ya, Naruto mulai memanggil Mihawk seperti karena telah menjadi sosok ayah baginya. Mihawk sudah banyak merawatnya dan menjaganya layaknya seorang ayah baginya. Dan Mihawk juga tidak keberatan. Dia justru senang saat Naruto memanggilnya ayah.

"Iya, si baka Naru-kun ini memang tidak berbakat menjadi shinobi. Tanpa chakra dia tidak bisa melakukan jutsu apapun sekeras apapun dia mencoba. Benar begitu kan, Naru-kun?" ucap Perona. Dia sedang menggoda Naruto. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan menekan-nekan whisker di pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Perona ini memanglah orang yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Dia selalu saja mengganggunya setiap ada kesempatan.

"Setidaknya aku bukan seorang gadis remaja yang masih suka bermain boneka seperti anak kecil," ejek Naruto.

Wajah Perona memerah menahan marah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Radanya dia ingin sekali menjitak kepala kuning bodoh itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau laki-laki mana tahu apa-apa tentang boneka!" Perona mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya kearah kepala kuning itu.

 **Greb!**

Tangan Perona ditahan oleh Mihawk. "Sudahlah. Lagipula kau yang membuatnya kesal duluan."

Perona mendengus kesal. Dia mencoba untuk menahan kekesalannya pada Naruto. "Jii-san ini memang selalu membela Naruto. Yang aku katakan kan memang benar." Perona memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah kemenangannya. Dia puas sekali dengan kemenangannya kali ini.

"Benarkah itu? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak memilikinya? Semua orang pasti mempunyai chakra walaupun cuma sedikit. Sepertiku yang masih punya chakra walaupun sedikit," ucap Sanji. Dia sebenarnya terkejut mendengarnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sehingga tidak memiliki chakra

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto? Apa kau hanya akan menyerah disini?" Tanya Mihawk. Dia khawatir dengan Naruto yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri. Tapi rintangan sesulit apapun yang dihadapi Naruto, Naruto pasti tetap bisa melewatinya. Itulah yang dia tahu betul dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku pasti masih bisa menjadi genin apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Itu bagus Naruto-san. Aku pasti mendukungmu. Berjuanglah!" ucap Kiba menyemangati.

Naruto tersenyum berterima kasih pada Kiba dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bicara saja memang mudah. Tapi apa kau memang bisa melakukannya? Kau sudah punya rencana?" tanya Perona.

Naruto memasang senyum misterius. "Heh, kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hehe, aku sudah punya rencana yang luar biasa."

Mizukage Office

4 Desember X784

09.00 a.m

"Ugh..."

Godaime mizukage sedang memijit pelipisnya. Tumpukan kertas dihadapannya seakan tidak ada habisnya. Menurutnya ini adalah hal yang paling melelahkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Menurutnya bertarung melawan pasukan-pasukan yondaime mizukage lebih baik daripada dia harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ini.

"Hei Ao, apa tidak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan?" Tanya sang lady Mizukage pada pria yang menutup satu matanya disampingnya.

"Hari ini anda tidak terlalu punya jadwal yang padat Mizukage-sama. Jadi, setelah pekerjaan anda disini selesai anda boleh langsung pulang. Anda bebas beristirahat," ucap Ao. Dia mengerti kalau sang Mizukage ini tidak suka dengan pekerjaan kantor seperti ini.

"Huh, jadi begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat," ucap Mizukage.

"Uhm, Mizukage-sama. Anda tidak perlu terburu-buru. Anda harus memperhatikan laporan-laporan ini denfan seksama."

Ucapan Ao tidak digubris oleh sang lady Mizukage. Karena jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat hari ini, dia berencana untuk mengunjungi seorang pria. Pria yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Seorang guru ahli pedang yang mempunyai dojo di pinggiran desa. Hatinya berdebar-debar saat memikirkannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Huaah senangnya," ucap Mizukage bernama Mei Terumi itu. Ao bengong melihatnya. Semua tumpukan kertas yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya mampu diselesaikan hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Hei Ao. Aku ingin pergi ke dojo Mihawk-kun. Jika ada hal-hal tidak penting lagi, tolong kau urus untukku ya," pinta Mei dengan wajah imutnya. Ao menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak yakin itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi setelah semua yang telah Mizukagenya lakukan padanya dan desa, Mei berhak mendapatkannya.

"Bai-"

"Yeaayy. Terima kasih Ao. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam sebagai hadiahnya."

"Eh, i-iya."

Mei berniat keluar melalui pintu ruangan itu. Tapi niatnya terhenti saat terdengar ketukan pintu dari sisi lain pintu.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Mei menghela nafasnya. Yah, ini mungkin satu pekerjaan yang akan menghampirinya. Mungkin satu lagi saja dan dia akan pergi.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak berambut pirang dengan tiga whisker di wajahnya. Oh, ternyata Naru-chan.

"Naru-chan! Ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin pergi ke dojomu." Mei memang sudah mengenal Naruto karena dia adalah salah satu murid si dojo pujaan hatinya. Terlebih lagi, Naruto adalah anak angkat dari pujaan hatinya. Yang berarti juga akan menjadi anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Baa-chan! Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

Mei berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu Naru! Apa aku terlihat seperti bibi-bibi!?"

"Hehe, maaf ya baa-chan."

Mei menghela nafas untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Tapi, jika itu Naruto ia pikir tidak apa-apa toh Naruto adalah anak Mihawk-kun. Mei tersenyum pada Naruto. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Naru-chan?"

"Aku ingin Baa-chan menjadikanku genin!"

"Menjadikanmu genin? Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu seperti itu dengan cuma-cuma."

"Itu benar. Kau harus bisa melewati ujian genin di akademi. Seharusnya kau ikut ujian genin di akademi bukan memintanya pada Mizukage," ucap Ao.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak punya chakra sehingga aku tidak bisa membuat jutsu untuk lulus dari akademi. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk membuktikan bahwa diriku sudah pantas menjadi genin."

"Dan bagaimana caramu membuktikannya?" Tanya Mei.

Naruto memperlebar senyumnya. Lalu, dia menunjuk Mei dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Aku menantang Baa-chan untuk bertarung denganku. Jika aku menang, maka aku akan menjadi genin. Dan jika aku kalah..." Naruto terhenti. Dia belum memikirkan ini sebelumnya. "...ah! Kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau dariku."

Mei dan Ao terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Anak ini berani menantang seorang kage?

"Apa!? Hei Naruto, kau yakin dengan perkataanmu itu? Kau bisa saja mengajukan permintaan yang lain kan?" ucap Ao.

"Hehe, itu tidak perlu Ao-san. Dengan ini aku juga bisa membuktikan bahwa aku layak menjadi ninja pada semua orang yang meremehkanku di akademi."

"Jadi bagaimana Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Mei tersenyum. Naruto adalah anak yang tidak kenal takut. Dia bahkan tidak takut saat dulu diserang jounin pendukung pemerintahan Yagura. Naruto dapat mengalahkan jounin itu walaupun dia juga menerima banyak luka. Naruto juga berani ikut berperang melawan tirani Yagura walaupun sudah dilarang. Dengan menyamar menjadi seorang chuunin, dia dengan mudahnya mengecoh semua orang. Walaupun akhirnya kletahuan dan dimarahi habis-habisan. Itu semua membuktikan bahwa Naruto memiliki keberanian dan percaya diri melebihi orang pada umumnya, bahkan dirinya.

"Jika kau memang sudah yakin. Apa boleh buat. Aku terima tantanganmu Naruto-chan."

Kirigakure Training Ground No. 0

8 Desember X784

09.00

Training ground no. 0 berada di danau tepi Kirigakure. Training ground ini adalah training ground khusus untuk orang-orang setara kage di Kirigakure. Dan sekarang Mei dan Naruto menggunakannya sebagai tempat bertarung mereka.

Baik Naruto maupun Mei sekarang sudah berada di tempat pertatungan mereka. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semua senjata-senjatanya dengan baik. Sedangkan Mei hanya membawa peralatan ninja biasa.

Naruto memakai pakaian berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Dia memakai baju berwarna orange dan membiarkan kancingnya terbuka menampakkan badannya yang terbentuk. Celana hitam panjang dan hanya memakai sandal biasa. Dia juga mengikatkan sebuah tali berwarna orange di kepalanya untuk menunjukkan semangatnya yang sedang berkobar-kobar.

Untuk senjata dia membawa yang biasanya. Sebuah belati di pinggang kanannya, 2 pedang ukuran sedang di punggung, 3 pedang ukuran besar di pinggang kirinya. Dia juga membawa beberapa senjata ninja seperti bom asap dan yang lainnya. Dia tidak membawa banyak senjata ninja karena tidak terlalu nyaman dengannya.

Di sekeliling area juga terdapat beberapa penonton seperti Mihawk, Perona, Kiba, Sanji, Zeff, Ao, Choujuro dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka sengaja meluangkan waktu mereka untuk melihat pertarungan ini.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ide Naru-baka ini. Dia akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Mizukage itu," ucap Perona.

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu. Naruto itu punya kemampuan yang tak kalah hebat. Taijutsu kakinya setara denganku ditambah lagi dengan kenjutsunya," ucap Sanji.

Kiba mengangguk. "Benar. Jika kau melihat sendiri porsi latihannya, kau pasti akan mengerti. Dia juga selalu membawa beban berat di tubuhnya yang bahkan aku tidak dapat membawanya setengah hari," ucapnya.

"Aku memang sudah yakin dengan latihan yang dijalaninya. Tapi Mihawk, apa Naruto sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk pertarungannya ini?" ucap Zeff.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengatakan dia bisa memenangkannya," ucap Mihawk.

"Semoga pertarungan ini akan berjalan dengan baik," ucap Ao. Choujuro mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Mei. Mereka berdua terlihat sudah siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

"Bagaimana Naruto-chan, kita mulai sekarang?" Naruto membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Setetes air menetes dari atas daun dan segera setelah tetesan air itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan air di bawahnya, Naruto dan Mei memulai pertarungan mereka.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah Mei dan menendang kepala Mei dengan kaki kanannya. Mei tidak sempat menghindar dan memilih menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Duakh!**

Mei terseret 5 meter kebelakang akibat tendangan Naruto. Dia terkesan dengan kekuatan kaki Naruto yang mampu mendorongnya sejauh itu. Dia melesat kearah Naruto dengan kaki kanan lurus ke Naruto. Naruto melompat jauh ke kanan.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia membuat kuda-kuda khas para kickboxer.

'Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?' pikir Mei.

Naruto memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan dia luruskan. Perlahan muncul api di kaki Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin membesar.

'Hmm, kakinya terbakar?'

Naruto mulai berhenti berputar. Terlihat kaki kanan Naruto terbakar dengan api. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto mulai bergerak lagi. Dengan satu hentakan kaki kanannya dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sebuah ledakan.

'Cepat sekali!' pikir Mei.

Naruto muncul di belakang Mei. Dia mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke punggung Mei yang belum siap.

 **Boomm! Wushh!**

Mei terlempar dengan cepat kearah danau. Dia berusaha untuk berhenti dengan bantuan air dibawahnya. Dia pun berhasil berhenti di atas air. Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul lagi diatas Mei. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kebelakang dan melesat kearah Mei.

'Dia bisa menggunakan udara sebagai pijakan!?' batin Mei terkejut.

Mei membuat segel tangan dan melepaskan jutsunya, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Sebuah naga air raksasa muncul dari air danau di depannya dan menyerang Naruto. Naruto tampak tidak mempunyai inisiatif untuk menghindar, justru dia malah melawan naga tersebut tanpa takut.

 **Splashh!**

Naga air milik Mei hancur setelah menerima tendangan kaki kanan Naruto. Mei tanpa buang-buang waktu mencoba membuat segel tangan lagi. Naruto tidak ingin membiarkan Mei membuat jutsunya lagi. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kebelakang dan melesat kearah Mei. Naruto muncul tepat di depan Mei dan melancarkan tendangan kaki kirinya. Mei menghindar ke kanan. Naruto dengan cepat melancarkan tendangan belakang kaki kanannya ke Mei.

 **Boomm! Swushh!**

Mei terlempar kembali ke daratan dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon. Mei mencoba berdiri lagi. Jika seorang shinobi biasa yang menerima tendangan tadi tentu saja dia akan langsung kalah atau bahkan tewas. Tapi tidak bagi dirinya seorang shinobi yang sudah menyandang gelar kage. Baginya serangan seperti tadi sudah biasa baginya.

"Ugh... kau hebat sekali Naruto-chan. Sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk mengerahkan semua kemampuanku," ucap Mei.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja," ucap Naruto.

Mei merapal beberapa handseal dan menyebutkan jutsunya. " **Boil** **Release: Heat Up Jutsu!** " Suhu di danau tiba-tiba meningkat secara drastis. Uap-uap air kini mulai naik dari danau.

"Panas sekali!"

"Ini jutsu yang berbahaya!"

"Ayo semuanya, kita menjauh dari sini!"

Penonton yang melihat pertarungan di tepi danau mulai menjauh.

"Ugh... panas sekali. Dia, dia mendidihkan air di danau ini. Sungguh jutsu yang hebat." Naruto merasakan panas yang sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Mei mulai merapal handseal. " **Boil Release: Hot Water Wave Jutsu!** " Sebuah ombak mulai terbentuk dari danau. Ombak tersebut terus bertambah tinggi sampai mencapai tinggi 15 meter.

'Sial, dia benar-benar serius kali ini. Tapi, ini bagus.' Naruto mencabut dua pedang panjang di pinggang kirinya. " **Two Swords Style: 8 Pounds Cannon Shot.** " Dia menarik dua pedangnya ke belakang dan menghentakkannya dengan cepat kearah ombak air panas didepannya.

 **Bwosh! Splash!**

Terbentuk lubang di ombak air tersebut. Naruto dengan cepat melompat ke lubang tersebut.

 **Splash! Sshhh!**

Ombak tersebut menabrak daratan tempat Naruto tadi berpijak. Dan hasilnya rerumputan dan pohon-pohon yang terkena perlahan mulai melepuh.

'Sangat berbahaya jika aku terkena air itu,' batin Naruto. Dia kini sedang melaju kearah Mei dengan kemampuan sky walknya.

"Yang kau lakukan tadi itu sangat berbahaya tahu! Kau bisa saja membunuh semua makhluk di danau ini!"

"Jangan khawatir Naru-chan. Aku bisa mencegah makhluk di danau ini terkena air didihku."

Naruto mengambil satu pedang panjang dari pinggang kanannya. Dia menggigit pedang itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Mei juga merapal handseal dan melepaskan jutsunya.

" **Lava Release: Lava Ball Jutsu! Boil Release: Hot Water Ball Jutsu!** " Mei mengeluarkan bola lava dari mulutnya dan dari danau muncul sebuah bola air panas berukuran besar melaju kearah Naruto. Inilah kemampuan spesial Lady Mizukage, dia dapat mengeluarkan 2 jutsu sekaligus.

" **Three Swords Style: Big Drill!"** Naruto memutar-mutar pedangnya sehingga muncul semacam bor angin di depannya. Tanpa ragu dia menerjang dua jutsu Mei.

 **Boom!**

Ledakan terjadi setelah tabrakan Naruto dengan dua jutsu Mei. Mei mulai khawatir denfan Naruto yang belum terlihat dari asap hitam hasil ledakan.

 **Bwoosh!**

Naruto keluar dari asap ledakan. Tubuhnya kini mendapat luka-luka bakar dan melepuh disana-sini. Terlihat perbedaan dari kaki Naruto. Kedua kakinya kini terbakar seperti teknik kaki kanan Naruto sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini keduanya terbakar sekaligus.

Dia mulai memutar-mutar pedangnya seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mei juga sedang membuat jutsu lagi dengan semua sisa chakranya. Mereka ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan satu serangan terakhir mereka.

" **Lava Release: Lava Dragon King Jutsu!** " Mei mengeluarkan lava dari mulutnya dan membentuk seekor naga besar.

" **Three Swords Style: Demon's Super Drill!** " Bor angin berukuran lebih besar terbentuk di depan Naruto. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kebelakang dan melaju kearah Mei dengan sangat cepat.

 **Boom!**

Bor angin dengan Naga lava saling berbenturan dan menghasilkan sebuah ledakan besar.

 **Bwoosh!**

Naruto keluar dari asap ledakan dengan teknik yang masih utuh. Dia menghentakkan kakinya lagi dan melesat kearah Mei. Mei berusaha menghindar.

 **Boom!**

Mei terlempar dengan cepat dan menabrak beberapa pohon. Sedangkan Naruto kini berlutut dengan pedangnya sebagai penopang agar tidak jatuh. Darah segar keluar dari berbagai tempat di tubuh Naruto. Dirinya menerima banyak luka akibat serangan Naga lava dari Mei.

Dia berjalan kearah Mei. Mei duduk tersandar di sebuah pohon dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Mei mencoba berdiri dengan segenap tenaganya. Dia berjalan menuju ke Naruto.

 **Grepp!**

Mei memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Sudah cukup Naru-chan. Kau sudah membuktikannya pada semua orang. Kau memang layak menjadi ninja. Kau tidak perlu bertarung lagi. Aku mengaku kalah."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto dengan lekat. "Kau ingin menjadi genin kan? Aku mizukage secara resmi mengangkatmu menjadi genin." Dengan kemampuan Naruto yang sekarang, dia bisa disetarakan dengan jounin bahkan diatasnya. Tapi karena Naruto belum cukup pengalaman sebagai ninja, lebih baik dirinya mulai dulu dari yang paling bawah.

"Sekarang ayo kita menemui semuanya dan mengumumkannya pada mereka."

 ** _Skip Time_**

Naruto dan Mei kini mendekati orang-orang yang menonton tadi. Mereka berlari mendekati keduanya.

"Apa pertarungannya sudah selesai?"

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami mengalami beberapa luka kecil. Tolong urus Naru-chan dulu."

"Ah, baik Mizukage-sama."

Salah seorang ninja medis mendekati Naruto dan mengecek keadaan Naruto.

 **Deg!**

"Ugh..." Naruto mengerang kesakitan. 'A-apa ini tubuhku tiba-tiba sakit sekali. Ini... ini bukan karena pertarungan tadi.' Naruto mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi Naruto?" tanya Sanji.

"Naruto-san, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Naru..." Perona juga terlihat khawatir.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia merobohkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan dia pingsan dengan seketika.

 **TBC**

Hai, salam semuanya. Sebenarnya ini adalah fic perbaikan dari fic saya tang satunya lagi. Karena saya tidak punya ide dan menurut saya ceritanya sudah hancur saya putuskan untuk memperbaikinya. Mungkin akan ada beberapa hal yang sama terjadi tapi tidak sepenuhnya sama. Jika anda suka spoiler anda bisa membaca fic yang satunya, tapi jika tidak hindari saja.

Dan saya ini masih pemula dalam hal menulis fic seperti ini. Jadi maklum saja kalau anda sapat menemukan banyak kesalahan di fic ini.

Jadi bagaimana menurut readers? Fic ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak? Tolong tinggalkan review sebagai masukan untuk saya. Syukur-syukur kalau malah di favs dan follow, semangat daya untuk update akan semakin nambah.

Udah itu aja, sampai jumpa lagi ya. See you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita bukan punya saya.**

Kirigakure Playground

10 Desember X784

16.50 p.m

Langit sore terlihat indah di kala itu. Burung-burung pun berterbangan untuk kembali ke sarang mereka. Suasana disini merupakan suasana sore yang sempurna. Anak-anak kecil pun bermain dengan riangnya di taman bermain. Pemandangan seperti ini membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku berseberangan dengan taman bermain di depannya. Di sampingnya juga ada Kiba yang menemani. Naruto sungguh menikmati suasana sore kali ini.

"Naruto..." suara Kiba lirih.

Naruto tidak merespons panggilan Kiba. Dia tetap memandang lurus ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Naruto, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau tahu kan, kalau kita ini saudara? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu apaun yang terjadi," ucap Kiba.

Naruto tidak memberikan respons yang berarti. Dia masih diam dan fokus ke taman bermain di depannya.

"Hahh, kau tahu Naru-Nii. Setahuku tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Walaupun itu kanker komplikasi sekalipun," ucap Kiba.

Kanker? Ya. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Mizukage, dia tiba-tiba pingsan lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah didiagnosis ternyata Naruto mengalami kanker yang parah, bahkan sangat parah.

"Ya kau benar. Kankernya hanya ada di hati, paru-paru, prostat, dan otak. Aku masih dapat hidup tanpa semua itu," ucap Naruto. Dia merasa dirinya benar-benar akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Dia merasa putus asa.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang sama. Naru-nii yang aku kenal tidak pernah putus asa. Yah, mungkin biasanya kau putus asa tapi dalam waktu dekat kau akan merasa optimis lagi. Itulah kelebihanmu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia menoleh kearah Kiba dan menepuk pundaknya. "Terima kasih Kiba. Kau memang seorang saudara terbaik di dunia." Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Kiba? Kau memang benar. Penyakit seperti apapun itu pasti masih ada obatnya. Walaupun kata mereka tidak mungkin, aku yakin masih ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kiba menambah senyumannya. Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang daritadi dia sembunyikan.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil kotak yang diserahkan Kiba.

Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berucap, "Ini adalah pemberian dari semua teman-temanmu Naru-Nii. Tapi jangan berpikir ini adalah hadiah terakhir sebelum kematianmu, haha. Kami berharap kau dapat bersemangat kembali seperti biasanya. Sudah ya, aku ingin pulang dulu. Dan sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang sebelum makan malam." Kiba melenggang menjauh dari Naruto bersama para orang tua yang menjemput anaknya.

Naruto membuka kotak berukuran lumayan besar itu. Dan kini terlihat isi dari kotak itu. Puluhan lembar foto dan beberapa benda yang dibungkus. Naruto melihat foto-foto di kotak itu. Foto-foto itu merupakan kenangan-kenangan Naruto selama berada disini. Ada foto saat dia Mihawk saat bertarung bokken, saat umurnya 7 tahun. Saat dirinya belajar memasak dengan Zeff dan Sanji. Saat dirinya, Kiba, Perona, dan Sanji sedang makan es krim di taman. Saat dirinya, Kiba, dan Sanji dihukum karena telah menyusup dalam medan perang. Dan masih banyak lagi foto-fotonya.

Naruto mulai menitikkan air matanya. Semua kenangan ini merupakan kenangan berharga baginya. Dia tidak ingin semua kenangan ini akan berakhir disini. Dia ingin sembuh, demi semua orang yang dia sayangi, dan yang menyayanginya.

Dia mengambil salah satu benda yang terbungkus. Sebuah pedang seukuran telapak tangannya. Dia membuka bungkus-bungkus yang lain. Boneka, pedang, spatula, topi koki, dan beberapa lainnya. Dia mengerti, benda-benda ini merupakan simbol dari semua teman-temannya.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pria itu duduk di aamping Naruto. "Kau punya teman-teman yang baik," ucap pria itu. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sayang sekali kau akan meninggalkan mereka setelah mati akibat kanker," ucap pria itu.

Naruto heran karena orang disampungnya tahu dia terkena kanker. Naruto menoleh ke pria disampingnya. Dia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah menyala sedang bersandar disampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum misterius kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto selidik.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kokabiel. Aku dari divisi kesahatan Kirigakure. Aku ingin menawarkanmu sesuatu."

"Menawarkan apa?" tanya Naruto. Dia tampak belum sepenuhnya percaya pada orang yang bernama Kokabiel ini.

"Aku ingin menawarkan kesembuhanmu. Kami bisa menyembuhkan kankermu dengan metode yang sedang kami kembangkan. Kami dapat menyembuhkanmu 100 persen."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia merasa sangat senang sekali saat ini. Sepertinya memang madih ada harapan untuknya. "Kau-kau serius? Tapi, mereka bilang tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan."

"Yah, ini memang masih kami kembangkan. Belum banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Kau akan menjadi yang pertama menjalani pengobatan ini."

"Begitu ya," ucap Naruto lirih. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas baginya. Tapi, dia tidak dapat sepenuhnya percaya pada orang yang baru saja ia temui ini. Tapi jika ia menolak, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lagi.

"Akan kupertimbangkan," ucap Naruto.

"Bagus. Aku harap kau cepat mengambil keputusan. Karena tidak ada yang tahu kapan kau akan mati. Ini kartu namaku. Datangi aku di tempat ini," ucap Kokabiel sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang berisi data dirinya dan tempatnya.

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau pergi dulu." Kokabiel pun melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto menatap lekat kartu yang diberikan Kokabiel. Dia memasang ekspresi yakin di wajahnya.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukannya.'

.

 **Dracule's Sword** Dojo

11 Desember X784

03.00 a.m

Naruto kini sedang bersiap-siap. Dia membawa semua pedangnya dan memakai pakaian yang sama saat bertarung dengan Mei. Naruto berniat untuk pergi ke tempat Kokabiel tanpa memberitahu semuanya. Dia tidak ingin semua orang mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Dia membuka pintu geser kamarnya dengan sangat pelan agar Kiba tidak terbangun.

"Mau kemana Naru-Nii?" tanya Kiba yang ternyata sudah terbangun.

Naruto terkejut. "Eh, aku-aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Ya, aku ingin ke kamar mandi hehe," balas Naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Sebenarnya mau kemana kau Naru-Nii?" tanya Kiba lagi. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada Kiba.

"Huft, jadi kau tidak mauemberitahuku ya? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku sudah bilang aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Hei Kiba, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku mohon padamu."

Kiba tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjanjikan satu hal."

Naruto penasaran dengan janji yang dimaksud Kiba. "Menjanjikan apa?"

"Kau harus janji kau harus pulang dengan selamat."

Naruto terdiam. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja dasar bodoh. Aku akan pulang. Lagipula aku tidak akan pergi lama." Kiba tersenyum lega. Ini membuat dirinya tidak khawatir lagi mengenai Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu. "Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa lagi Kiba." Naruto beranjak keluar. Sekarang tujuannya adalah alamat di kartu itu.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besi di dalam hutan. Tempat ini sangat sepi hanya ada dia seorang disini. Dia tidak yakin ini adalah tempat yang dikaakan Kokabiel. Tapi, dilihat dari peta kecil di tangannya ini memang tempatnya. Dia membuka pintu besi yang bersatu dengan sebuah pohon itu.

Di dalam pintu terdapat tangga menurun. Naruto turun melalui tangga itu. Saat sampai dibawah dia membuka lagi sebuah pintu di depannya. Dan sekarang dia berada di sebuah lorong. Di dalam sini dia melihat beberapa orang memakai jas putih yang dia asumsikan jas lab. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau Naruto?" tanya perempuan itu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kokabiel-sama sudah menunggumu. Mari ikut denganku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya," ucap si perempuan.

Naruto mengikuti perempuan tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Dalam perjalanan itu Naruto dapat melihat orang-orang berjas putih berjalan mondar-mondir di lorong itu. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Perempuan itu membuka pintunya.

"Permisi," ucapnya.

"Masuk." Perempuan itu dan Naruto masuk ke dalan ruangan.

"Oh, Raynare... dan juga Naruto-san ya?" ucap pria yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Benar Kokabiel-sama. Saya sudah mengantarkannya kesini sesuai permintaan anda," ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Raynare itu.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi sekarang Raynare," ucap Kokabiel. Raynare menundukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang Naruto-san."

Naruto tidak menggubris ucapan terima kasih Kokabiel. Dia memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kokabiel. "Jadi, bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya kau akan menyembuhkan penyakit ini?"

"Huh, kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Kokabiel membuka pintu di belakangnya. Naruto mengikuti Kokabiel ke ruangan sebelah. Di ruangan ini Naruto dapat melihat bantak peralatan-peralatan yang dia asumsikan adalah benda-benda kedokteran. Dia juga dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini adalah tempat kami untuk melakukan penyembuhan. Semua dokter dan ilmuwan disini dapat diandalkan," ucap Kokabiel. Kokabiel berhenti di salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk berbaring. "Berbaringlah disini."

Naruto mengikuti kara Kokabiel. Dia berbaring di atas kasur itu. Kokabiel merapal beberapa handseal.

" **Fuinjutsu: Power Lock!** " Kokabiel meletakkan tangannya di aras perut Naruto. Sebuah segel terbentuk di atas perut Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku mengunci kekuatanmu. Tapi, tidak seluruhnya. Aku melakukan ini agar proses penyembuhannya berjalan dengan baik. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," ucap Kokabiel. Dia mengikatkan tangan, kaki, dan leher Naruto di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikatku?" tanya Naruto. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Agar kau tidak banyak bergerak saat operasi dimulai. Kami tidak akan menggunakan obat bius dalam operasi ini," ucap Kokabiel. Dia tersenyum aneh kepada Naruto. "Tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, kapan operasinya akan dimulai?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat kita akan melakukan operasi. Operasi ini mungkin akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi, aku harap kau merasa nyaman dengan ini semua."

Kokabiel membawa mendorong tempat tidur Naruto. Ini merupakan operasi yang akan menentukan hidup mati Naruto. Sementara Kokabiel tersenyum misterius. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kokabiel?

.

Kokabiel's Hideout

5 Maret X785

05.00 a.m

Tempat ini bukanlah tempat penyembuhan atau rumah sakit. Rumah sakit merupakan tempat dimana pasien mendapatkan perawatan yang nyaman oleh para dokter dan perawatnya. Tempat ini merupakan kebalikan dari semua itu. Bukanlah perawatan yang pasien dapatkan. Justru siksaan menyakitkan yang tiada henti tiap harinya. Semua siksaan itu merupakan metode penyembuhan yang diterapkan Kokabiel. Tubuhmu akan diberi rasa sakit secara terus menerus agar sel-sel dalam tubuhmu dapat menjadi lebih kuat, sampai kau menjadi makhluk hidup baru. Mutan.

Naruto kini sedang menghadapi siksaannya. Hari ini dia disetrum dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Dirinya sungguh merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya telah menerima berbagai macam siksaan setiap harinya. Akibatnya, tubuhnya kini sudah tidak seperti sedia kala lagi. Luka-luka sayatan di seluruh badannya dan juga luka-luka bakar menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Bekas-bekas luka itu permanen.

Naruto diseret keluar dari kurungan besi itu. Dia dibaringkan dengan kasar di atastempat tidurnya. Tangan, kaki, dan lehernya diikat agar dia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu, dia ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan bersama dengan 'pasien' lainnya.

Naruto menengok ke samping dan dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang bernasib sama dengannya. Pria itu juga menatap balik Naruto.

"Kasihan sekali kau nak. Kau masih muda dan sudah terjerumus ke tempat ini," ucap kakek itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

"Kau tahu, aku punya seorang anak perempuan. Dia sangat cantik dan imut. Persis seperti ibunya." Pria itu menitikkan air mata. Bagi dirinya, meninggalkan anaknya adalah hal paling menyakitkan. Dirinya sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkan anaknya dan malah terjerumus ke tempat seperti ini.

Pria itu menoleh ke Naruto. "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto ya, perkenalkan namaku Bar-"

"Wah wah wah, apa ini? Jadi kau sudah punya teman disini ya, Naruto?" ucap Kokabiel. Sia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto muak mendengar suara ini lagi. Dulu, dia pikir orang ini adalah seorang dokter yang baik. Tapi, semua itu berubah semenjak dia tahu rencana sebenarnya dari orang ini.

Kokabiel menoleh kearah pria yang berbicara dengan Naruto. "Huh, kau rupanya," ucap Kokabiel.

Pria yang dibicarakan oleh Kokabiel menggeram marah. "Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku akan memukul wajah bedebahmu sekarang juga!"

Kokabiel terkekeh, "hehe, aku harap kau bisa melupakan masa lalu dan memikirkan masa depan. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Jika bukan karenamu penelitian ini tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"Dasar kau brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak pria itu. Kokabiel menghiraukannya.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" ucap Kokabiel. Keduanya diam.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjual kalian sebagai budak. Banyak orang yang membutuhkan budak dengan kemampuan mutan. Itu adalah bisnis yang menguntungkan. Tapi, bukan hanya itu." ucap Kokabiel.

"Aku ingin membuat pasukan mutanku sendiri. Mutan lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. Jika aku punya pasukan mutan dan banyak uang, itu sangat menyenangkan iya kan?" ucap Kokabiel. Kedua orang yang dia ajak bicara merasa marah.

Kokabiel menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu Naruto, kau sudah terlalu lama menjalani 'pengobatan' dan belum memberikan hasil yang signifikan," ucap Kokabiel pada Naruto. Naruto masih diam saja.

"Aku akan memberimu 'pengobatan' yang terakhir. 'Pengobatan' ini hanya akan berakhir jika kau berhasil menjadi mutan atau jika kau mati. Kau adalah pasien pertama yang masih hidup setelah menjalani 'pengobatan' selama hampir 3 bulan. Kau seharusnya bangga dengan itu." ucap Kokabiel. Dia mengambil sepuntung rokok dan korek api dari saku celananya.

Naruto mencoba berontak dari ikatan di lehernya. Dia membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kokabiel. Rokok dan korek api Kokabiel pun jatuh dari tangannya.

"Fufufu, kau memang orang yang tak kenal menyerah ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ucap Kokabiel.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Naruto kini dibaringkan di sebuah tempat tidur berbentuk tabung yang terbuat dari kaca. Dihadapannya berdiri Kokabiel dan Raynare bawahannya.

"Kau tahu, kami jarang menggunakan benda ini. Benda ini adalah siksaan terberat kami," ucap Kokabiel.

"Tabung ini akan disedot oksigennya sampai kau akan merasakan sensasi tercekik. Semakin lama semakin banyak pula oksigen yang akan disedot. Kau akan bersusah payah untuk bernafas, jadi kusarankan kau untuk menghemat oksigen," ucap Kokabiel. Naruto masih bungkam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Raynare, lakukan sekarang," ucap Kokabiel pada perempuan disampingnya. Raynare mengangguk. Dia menutup tabungnya lalu mengaktifkan penyedot oksigennya.

Seketika mata Naruto membulat. Dia merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dia tidak dapat merasakan udara di sekitarnya. Lehernya terasa tercekik dengan sangat kuat seakan diikat dengan ikatan yang kencang. Dia berusaha berontak tapi apa daya dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk lepas dari ikatannya ini. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuhnya menjadi buruk rupa (A/N: seperti Deadpool atau Wade Wilson).

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Naruto terkulai tidak kuat dia gerakkan lagi. Dia mengambil nafas pendek-pendek. Kokabiel berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia membuka tabung yang menutupi Naruto. Seketika Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Dirinya merasa sangat lega karena dapat menghirup udara yang cukup lagi.

"Hmm, apa ini? Apakah efek samping? Yah, hal seperti ini memang bisa saja terjadi tapi ini jarang terjadi. Untungnya, efeknya belum mengenai wajahmu ya. Kalau tidak kau pasti terlihat seperti monster," ucap Kokabiel. "Selain itu, sel mutan dalam tubuhmu belum juga terbentuk ya?" sambungnya.

Dalam hati Naruto menggeram marah. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali memukul wajah orang brengsek ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Aku akan memulainya lagi sampai kau benar-benar menjadi muran atau mati. Sayang sekali, kalau kau harus mati. Kau mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang hebat Naruto," ucap Kokabiel. Dia menutup kembali tabungnya dan melakukan penyedotan oksigen. Dia lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Sekali lagi Naruto harus menahan rasa sakit cekikan di lehernya. Setiap kali dia mencoba menarik nafas semakin kuat juga rasa cekikan di lehernya. Dia menoleh kearah kirinya. Dia melihat sebuah lubang kecil yang diatasnya tertulis 'Oxygen'.

'Sial! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Itu adalah sebuah batang korek api yang dia dapat dari Kokabiel saat ingin menyalakan rokoknya. Dia mengambil korek itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia sewaktu-waktu membutuhkannya. Dia meniupnya ke tangan kirinya dan dia tangkap. Dia mencoba menyalakannya dengan menggesekkannya dengan permukaan besi yang kasar di sampingnya.

'Bagus!'

Korek api tersebut berhasil dia nyalakan. Dia mengarahkan koreknya kearah lubang oksigen disampingnya. Dia melemparkannya dan berhasil jatuh tepat di lubang oksigen.

'Yeah! Sekarang bersiap untuk kejutannya.' Naruto menutup matanya.

Oksigen merupakan zat yang mudah terbakar. Jika api dari korek itu merambat dari pipa itu sampai ke tabung penyimpan oksigennya, maka yang akan terjadi adalah...

 **Boom!**

Ledakan pun terjadi. Seluruh ruangan tempat Naruto berada sudah hancur berantakan. Tabung yang menutupi dirinya pun juga ikut hancur. Semua ikatan yang megikat dirinya sudah terlepas. Dia bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap keadaan tubuhnya. Sudah hancur. Semuanya sudah hancur terutama badannya kecuali wajah, tangan, dan kakinya akibat efek sampingnya.

Shinobi-shinobi penjaga bermunculan dari pintu ruangan. Mereka melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Hei, berhenti disana! Aku bilang berhenti atau kami akan membunuhmu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Seakan tidak mendengarkan, Naruto tetap saja berjalan kearah mereka.

Para shinobi mulai memegang kunai dan shuriken mereka masing-masing. "Aku peringatkan sekali lagi! Diam disana atau maju selangkah lagi dan kau akan mati!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia lalu berjalan lagi kearah mereka.

Para shinobi itu melemparkan kunai dan shuriken mereka masing-masibg kearah Naruto. Semua tembakan mereka tepat sasaran dan mengenai tubuh Naruto, beberapa ada yang mengenai organ vital.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini!"

Tak diduga, Naruto masih dapat bergerak dan mencabut salah satu shuriken yang menancap di tubuhnya. Dia melemparkan shuriken itu kearah salah seorang shinobi disana. Shuriken tersebut mengenai tenggorokannya dengan sempurna dan membuatnya mati seketika.

'Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Dia masih hidup?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Luka bekas tancapan shuriken tadi mulai sembuh dengan cepat. Para shinobi yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin lukanya bisa sembuh secepat itu?

Naruto mengambil lagi shuriken-shuriken dan juga kunai-kunai yang menancap di tubuhnya. Dia melihat ada 10 orang di depannya dan 7 senjata ditangannya. Dia melemparkan semuanya dalam satu kali lemparan. 4 kunai sukses mengenai 4 orang dan sisanya dapat menghindarinya.

'Cih, sial! Jika saja orang brengsek itu tidak menyegel kekuatanku, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah,' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengambil 2 kunai lagi yang masih tersisa di tubunya. Dia sedang mengincar orang yang dia pikir paling lengah.

'Yang itu.'

Dia melihat kearah shinobi yang bertubuh paling kecil. Dia berlari kearahnya sekuat tenaganya. Si shinobi berambut coklat incaran Naruto mengeratkan pegangan kunainya. Naruto berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa!? Semuanya, jaga-jaga!" ucap shinobi berambut coklat.

Setelah itu, Naruto muncul lagi dibelakang shinobi lain yang berbadan besar. "Dasar bodoh. Kau ini ingin bertarung atau menari, hah?" ucap Naruto. Dia menusukkan kunainya ke belakang punggung shinobi itu. Shinobi itu pun mati seketika. Naruto mengambil semua peralatan ninja miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan 2 bom asap dari kantung ninjanya.

"Sial! Dia ingin menggunakan bom asap! Dia ingin kabur! Cepat hentikan dia!" ucap shinobi berambut coklat. Dia dan teman-temannya berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Tapi terlambat. Naruto meledakkan kedua bom asapnya lebih dulu.

"Siapa yang ingin kabur?"

Shinobi berambut coklat itu tersentak kaget. Dia mendengar suara tebasan dari belakangnya.

"Kau!? Dasar pengecut! Lawanlah aku tanpa menggunakan trik licik seperti ini!" Teriaknya. Dia mendengar suara tebasan lagi dari kanannya.

"Arrghh!" Terdengar jeritan dari temannya. Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Jika kalian masih menyayangi nyawa kalian. Cepat pergilah! Kalau tidak, tunggulah giliran kalian untuk mati," uxap Naruto.

Shinobi berambut coklat itu mengumpat dalam hati. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? "Tidak akan, brengsek! Kaulah yang seharusnya menyerah! Kau kalah jumlah!" Teriaknya.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Memang benar dia kalah jumlah. Tapi dialah yang mempunyai keuntungan disini. "Baiklah. Bersiaplah!"

Shinobi itu bersiap-siap akan datangnya serangan. Dia mendengar suara tebasan di kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia juga mendengar tebasan lagi dari depannya.

"Arggh!"

'Sial! Apa dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua!? Dia benar-benar berbahaya.' batinnya.

Setelah semua temannya kalah, kini tinggallah dia seorang yang masih bertahan. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunainya. Dia sudah siap akan datangnya serangan darimana saja.

Dia merasakan pergerakan dari depannya. Dan benar saja, Naruto melesat kearahnya dengan kaki kanannya mengarah ke perutnya. Dia memegang kaki Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Lau, dia membanting Naruto ke tanah.

Naruto berusaha bangkit kembali. Shinobi itu melemparkan sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu mengambil kunai itu dan melemparkannya kembali ke shinobi dengan cepat. Naruto melempar kunainya kearah kunai dengan kertas peledak. Kunai itu saling bergesekan membuat percikan api mengenai kertas peledak. Kertas itu meledak saat berada di dekat shinobi.

Shinobi itu jatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya terkulai akibat dari ledakan tadi. Naruto mendekati shinobi itu. Dia menghunuskan kunai ke leher shinobi itu.

"Cepat katakan dimana Kokabiel sekarang!" perintah Naruto. Shinobi itu diam saja. Dia tidak mau membeberkannya pada orang ini.

"Kalau kau tidak segera memberitahuku, aku akan membunuhmu! Cepat katakan!" ancam Naruto sambil menekankan kunainya lebih dalam ke leher si shinobi. Shinobi itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya!" ucap si shinobi.

"Baiklah." Naruto menusukkan kunainya ke leher si shinobi. Membuat si shinobi tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Huh, aku tidak pernah membunuh orang sebanyak ini semenjak perang berakhir," ucapnya. Dia mengganti baju pasiennya dengan pakaian milik si shinobi.

"Aku harus kembali ke dojo ayah, atau memberitahukan ini kepada Mei-Baa-chan. Masalah Kokabiel bisa diurus belakangan. Tapi..." Naruto mengambil satu kunai dari lantai. Dia menggoreskan kunainya ke tangannya. Satu detik kemudian goresan yang ia buat sembuh kembali dengan sempurna.

"Oh Boy..."

.

Dracule's Sword

6 Maret X785

09.00 a.m

Kiba dan Perona sedang duduk di depan dojo. Mereka berdua sedang makan bento mereka. Perona menyandarkan kepalabya pada bahu Kiba. Mereka berdua terlihat menampakkan ekspresi sayu.

"Hei, Kiba-kun. Apa Naru akan kembali?" tanya Perona. Sudah hampir 3 bulan dia tidak melihat si makhluk kuning itu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka kini terjadi. Dia merindukannya. Sangat.

"Dia pasti akan kembali Perona. Dia sudah janji akan kembali. Dia tidak akan ingkar," ucap Kiba. Dia mengetahui bahwa Perona merindukan sosok Naruto yang setiap hari bertengkar dengannya. Dan dirinya juga merindukan sosok kakaknya itu.

Perona mengangguk. Dia mencomot sebuah bento lagi. Dia pikir dengan makan bento akan meredam sedikit kesedihannya. Dia memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan erat.

"Apa kau mau ke tempat Mizukage, Perona? Ayo kita ajak mereka makan siang nanti," ajak Kiba. Di saat seperti ini, berkumpul dengan semua teman-teman adalah hal terbaik menurutnya. Setelah kepergian Naruto, mereka juga masih terguncang atas kepergian orang lain yang penting dalam hidup mereka.

Perona membalas Kiba dengan anggukan.

.

Mizukage Office

6 Maret X785

11.59 a.m

Mei sedang duduk termenung di kursinya. Di depannya ada banyak sekali kertas yang tertumpuk. Dia tidak memedulikannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan hal yang lain. Dimana Naruto sekarang?

"Umm, Mizukage-sama. Apakah anda bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dulu?" ucap Ao yang ada disampingnya. Daritadi dia hanya melihat mizukagenya ini melamun. Akibatnya dialah yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Ao, apa ada kabar tentang keberadaan Naruto?" tanya Mei.

Ao menggeleng. Dia mengerti bahwa Mei sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto ini. Setiap saat Lady Mizukage ini selalu menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sebenarnya dia juga khawatir tentang Naruto.

Para tetua desa yang mengetahui ini pun curiga. Mereka berpikir Naruto telah menjadi pengkhianat dan meninggalkan desa. Dengan kemampuannya yang mampu mengimbangi Mizukage tentu saja itu hal yang sungguh berbahaya. Oleh karena itu, para tetua menyatakan Naruto sebagai buronan desa. Mizukage tentu tidak setuju, akan tetapi pernyataan itu disetujui oleh daimyo Mizu no Kuni.

"Begitu ya."

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu.

"Masuk," ucap Mizukage.

Dari pintu itu muncul Kiba dan juga Perona. Mei berbinar melihat mereka. Dia langsung melompat dan memeluk mereka. "Ah, aku senang sekali melihat kalian berdua Kiba-chan Perona-chan," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ah, kami juga senang Mizukage-sama."

"Ugh, lepaskan aku! Sesak!"

Mei melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua. "Ada apa Kiba-chan, Perona-chan?" tanya Mei.

"Kami ingin mengajak anda untuk makan siang di restoran Zeff-san. Tapi, jika anda sibuk-"

"Oh, benarkah? Aku sangat senang bisa makan siang bersama kalian. Tentu saja aku mau," ucap Mei dengan riang.

"Ao, ayo ikut dengan kami," ajak Mei pada Ao. Ao terlihat ragu. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan disini. Dia tidak bisa menelantarkannya begitu saja.

"Ayolah Ao! Cuma sekali ini saja,"

Ao pun setuju. Sekali-kali dia melupakan pekerjaannya tidak apa-apa kan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ay-"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Mei menggurutu sebal dengan orang yang mengganggu kesenangannya ini. "Masuk!"

Pintu pun terbuka memunculkan seorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya. Dia membawa berbagai macam pedang.

Mei dan yang lainnya spontan terkejut. Mereka membulatkan mata mereka. "N-naruto?"

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kabar semuanya?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Perona berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Na-Naru... kemana saja kau selama ini, hah? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami tanpa bilang apapun?" ucap Perona sambil menitikkan air mata. Naruto membalas pelukan Perona dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Justru itu membuat kami lebih khawatir tahu! Setidaknya kau memberitahu kami bodoh!" ucap Mei marah.

"Begitu ya? Aduh, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu malah akan terjadi seperti ini," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Naru-nii, apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana? Apakah kankermu sudah sembuh?" tanya Kiba.

"Kurasa sudah sembuh. Dan ceritanya panjang," ucap Naruto. Mungkin kalau dia memberitahu mereka, mereka malah tambah shock. "Sebenarnya aku-"

"Ceritanya nanti saja ya Naru-chan. Ayo kita pergi ke restoran Zeff dulu. Kita makan disana dan kau bisa menceritakan semuanya disana," ucap Mei.

Naruto mengangguk.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah berada di restoran Baratie. Mereka berada si tempat yang tertutup. Hanya ada dia dan teman-temannya disini, termasuk Zeff dan Sanji. Di atas meja juga sudah tersedia berbagai macam masakan.

"Kokabiel? Dasar si brengsek itu! Aku akan menghajarnya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan! Dia juga membuat Naru-chan menjadi buronan." geram Mei. Kokabiel adalah orang yang telah mengusulkan agar Naruto dijadikan buronan. Dia melakukannya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempercayai Naruto jika saja dia berhasil kabur.

"Kankerku telah sembuh total. Dan lebih dari itu, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah terkena penyakit lagi." ucap Naruto.

Semuanya yang ada disitu tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Zeff.

Naruto mengambil belatinya. Dia menggoreskannya ke tangan kirinya. Sebuah goresan panjang pun tercipta dan sedetik kemudian goresan tersebut hilang.

Semuanya membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa!?"

"Lukanya sembuh dengan cepat sekali."

"Apa ini yang disebut kemampuan regenerasi?"

"I-ini mustahil."

"Ada satu hal lagi." Naruto membuka bajunya. Dan kini terpampang luka-luka yang Naruto yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Inikah hasil dari siksaan yang kau bilang tadi Naruto? Ini parah sekali." ucap Sanji. Dia tidak percaya temannya ini menerima luka yang sangat parah seperti ini. Naruto mengangguk.

"Naru-nii, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami sampaikan." ucap Kiba.

"Hmm, apa itu?"

"Mihawk-jiji sudah meninggal dunia," ucap Perona.

Naruto terkejut tak percaya. Ayahnya sudah mati? Yang benar saja. Ayahnya itu adalah pendekar pedang terkuat. Tidak mungkin dia akan mati dengan mudah.

"Jangan bercanda. Tou-san tak mungkin mati saat ini. Dia itu orang yang kuat," ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Kami tidak bercanda Naru. Dia memang sudah mati. Kami juga tak percaya dia akan mati secepat ini," ucap Perona. Naruto terdiam membeku.

"Kami menemukannya jatuh tak bernyawa di kamarnya. Dia mati karena teh yang dia minum telah diracuni. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang meracuninya," ucap Kiba.

Ini tidak mungkin kan? Dia melakukan semua ini untuk ayahnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah...

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke makamnya," ucap Kiba.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, Naru-"

"TINGGALKAN AKU! PERGI SANA!" Teriak Naruto.

Semuanya yang ada disana terkesiap. Lalu, mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Mereka mengerti jika Naruto butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Naruto jatuh berlutut. Dia menangis di depan makam ayahnya yang terletak di belakang dojonya. Kenyataan ini sungguh tidak dapat ia terima. Ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi mati.

"Ayah..." ucap Naruto di sela tangisnya. Dia menatap foto ayahnya sekali lagi. Wajah itu sangat ia rindukan. Wajah orang yang telah menjaganya dan melatihnya selama ini.

Dia mengusap air matanya. Dia berdiri. Dia menarik salah satu pedang panjangnya. Shuusui. Pedang pertama yang ayahnya berikan padanya. Pedang ini adalah pemberian ayahnya yang paling berharga baginya. Dia mencengkram pedangnya dengan kuat. Dia ingin sekali membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya, tapi ayahnya bilang padanya kalau dendam adalah sumber kehancuran.

Dia menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia menatap langit yang biru itu. "Aku berjanji ayah, aku akan membuatmu bangga. Aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik yang pernah ada!" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu... "

"Aku akan menjadi petarung terkuat yang pernah ada."

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Saat ini sudah tengah malam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di luar. Kecuali, untuk Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka saat ini berada di pintu keluar desa.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini Naruto?" tanya Sanji.

"Ya, aku pikir aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Naruto. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan desa. Dia sudah menjadi seorang buronan bagi ninja Kirigakure. Banyak orang yang mengincarnya nanti jika dia masih tinggal disini.

"Lalu kemana tujuanmu nanti?" tanya Perona.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah pergi ke luar desa. Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tempat di luar desa," ujar Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ber-"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Kau tahu aku ini kuat kan?"

"Tapi... "

"Iya Naruto. Sebaiknya kau pergi bersama seseorang," ujar Ao.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang akan ikut," ucap Perona.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu ikut. Aku saja. Aku akan menjaga Naru-nii" ucap Kiba.

"Aku juga akan ikut. Aku bisa mengurus soal makanan nanti," ucap Sanji.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang perlu ikut. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku tidak mau kalian repot-repot menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga dan melindungi diriku sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Perona mulai menitikkan air mata. Walaupun dia terlihat egois, jahil, dan nakal, dia merasa berat jika harus ditinggal Naruto. Naruto adalah teman dan musuh yang paling akrab dengannya. Setiap hari dia selalu melakukan keusilan kepada Naruto. Jika tidak ada dia, dapat dipastikan hidupnya akan terasa hambar.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak membuang banyak waktu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa semuanya," ucap Naruto.

Dia ingin berjalan pergi tapi terhenti saat Perona memeluknya. Kiba juga mendekati dan memeluk begitu juga Sanji yang terlihat ragu. Perona menangis. Sungguh, hati seorang perempuan itu lembut tidak peduli dengan wataknya. Naruto membalas pelukan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepasjan pelukan. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ini bukan perpisahan. Aku hanya akan pergi untuk sementara waktu. Aku pasti akan bertemu kalian lagi, aku janji."

Semuanya yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. Mereka mengetahui jika Naruto menjanjikan sesuatu, dia pasti akan menepatinya.

"Iya, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

Naruto mengangguk pasti. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. "Sampai jumpa ya semuanya! Jaga diri kalian masing-masing hingga aku kembali nanti. Aku akan membawa oleh-oleh!" ucap Naruto dengan suara keras. Semuanya tersenyum.

Ini bukanlah perpisahan. Ini adalah awal. Awal dari perjalanan luar biasa dari orang yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh Negara Elemental. Tidak bukan itu. Ini adalah awal perjalanan luar biasa dari orang yang akan menjadi pusat perhatiab seluruh dunia. Orang yang akan menjalani kehidupan yang keras di dunia shinobi yang kejam ini. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya?

.

 **TBC**

Fiuh selesai juga. Hai semuanya yang sudah membaca. Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih pada anda yang telah membaca fic saya ini. Saya menyadari kalau masih ada banyak kekurangan mungkin bahasanya kaku?

Chap 1 dan 2 adalah bagian masa lalu Naruto. Chap-chap selanjutnya baru akan menceritakan perjalanan yang sesungguhnya.

Dan mengenai review saya sangat berterima kasih untuk saran yang diberikan, sangat membantu. Dan dengan yang bikang Ada hal aneh pada tubuh Naruto itu memang benar. Pada masa lalunya dia mengalami suatu insiden yang membuatnya kehilangan chakranya.

Untuk yang udah Favs, Follows, dan Review saya berterima kasih banyak. Walaupun tidak banyak tapi tetap saja.

Mungkin itu saja ya. Saya pamit undur diri. Sampai jumpa lagi.

 **See You!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: Selain cerita, saya tidak mengakui kepemilikannya.**

 **.**

 **Damnation**

 **Chapter 3: A New Friend?**

 **.**

Hi no Kuni

15 Maret X785

10.00 p.m

Malam ini terlihat sangat indah dan sunyi. Di hutan yang lebat itu semua hewan-hewan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, kecuali binatang-binatang nokturnal. Suara-suara burung hantu terdengar merdu di hutan itu. Di tengah-tengah hutan, terdapat seorang anak berambut pirang.

Si pirang yang bernama Naruto itu sedang membakar seekor ikan. Dengan hanya berbekal garam dia memakan ikan itu dengan lahapnya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia mengalami hal-hal yang sulit. Dia telah berjalan terus tanpa tahu tujuannya sebenarnya. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah keluar jauh dari negara tempat dia berasal. Mizu no Kuni.

Dia telah melalui banyak hal menyusahkan saat itu. Seperti saat dia berusaha menyusup ke sebuah kapal yang menuju ke Hi no Kuni. Lalu menghadapi bandit-bandit yang berusaha merampoknya. Dan sulitnya mencari makan. Naruto telah menghabiskan ikan bakarnya. Dia pun beranjak untuk tidur.

Sesaat sebelum dia merebahkan badannya. Dia mendenbgar suara ledakan dari arah barat. Dia pun terkeaiap mendengarnya. Naruto memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi dan melihat asap mengepul dari arah barat.

"Apa-apaan sih itu? Mengganggu saja," gerutunya. Dia berpikir untuk mendekati ledakan itu. Mencoba untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Dia mematikan api unggunnya dan beranjak pergi kearah ledakan.

Asal ledakan itu berasal dari sebuah desa. Desa itu sudah luluh lantak. Banyak bangunan sudah hancur terbakar. Juga ada banyak orang yang meninggal disana-sini.

"Tolong ampuni aku tuan. Aku mohon padamu. Jangan bunuh anakku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi tolong tinggalkan saja anakku," pinta wanita itu sambil menangis.

Si pria tergiur dengan ucapan wanita itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus jadi budakku. Kau akan melakukan semua yang aku perintahkan padamu. Dan kukira kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud kan?" ucap pria itu sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan ekspresi liarnya.

Wanita itu terkesiap mendengarnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar anaknya selamat. "Baik."

Anak perempuan yang berumur 6 tahun itu menangis. Dia tidak mau ditinggal ibunya. "Ibu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak mau ibu pergi bersama orang itu," ucap anak itu dengan nada terisak.

"Maaf ya. Ibu sungguh minta maaf."

Pria itu menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia tersenyum liar dan ingin menggapai tangan wanita itu. Tapi, usahanya gagal saat tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dan menendangnya di pipi membuatnya terpelanting jauh.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang yang telah menendang pria itu.

"Ah, kami tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak," ucap si wanita pada anak yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dia terkejut seorang anak dapat menendang seorang pria dewasa seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi di desa ini? Siapa orang-orang yang menyerang desa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah sekumpulan bandit yang ingin menjarah desa kami. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak sehingga kami tidak dapat melawan."

"Begitu ya," ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian menjauh dari sini. Aku akan membereskan mereka semua."

"Jangan gegabah nak. Orang-orang itu terlampau bany-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Cepat pergi sana."

Awalnya wanita itu ragu. Tapi, setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat yakin, dia pun mengangguk. "Baik. Terima kasih banyak." Naruto mengangguk. Wanita otu berlari pergi sambil menggendong anaknya.

Naruto berjalan memdekati orang yang dia tendang. "Sebaiknya kau membayar semua kerugian yang telah kau berikan pada penduduk desa ini. Atau aku akan menghajarmu."

"Huh, dasar bocah brengsek. Akulah yang akan menhajarmu," ucap pria itu sambil berusaha berdiri.

Naruto menarik belati di pinggang kanannya lalu menuaukkannya ke pundak pria itu. Pria itu meringis sambil memegangi tangan Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menendang perut pria itu membuatnya terpental dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Pria itu memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, kau harus-"

"Dasar brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak pria itu dengan keras.

"Itu bukanlah jawaban yang benar," ucap Naruto. Dia menendang leher pria itu dengan keras membuat pria itu tidak sadarkan diri dwngan seketika.

"Yah, ini akan menjadi pemanasan tubuh yang bagus. Tubuhku mulai kaku karena sudah lama tidak bertarung," ucap Naruto.

Naruto mencabut 2 pedang di punggungnya. Dia berlari kearah bandit-bandit itu. Dia menebas dan bandit-bandit itu dengan membabi buta. Naruto ibarat angin topan yang menghancurkan seluruh desa dengan kejamnya. Dia tidak akan melewatkan satu banditpun.

" **Two Blade Style: Rose Blossom!** "

Naruto berlari kearah bandit-bandit di depannya. Bandit-bandit itu menguatkan cengkraman senjata mereka. Saat Naruto dan bandit-bandit itu sudah cukup dekat, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Naruto menebas mereka semua dalam kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Satu demi satu bandit-bandit itu berjatuhan ke tanah. Sebuah pola tercipta di tanah setelah Naruto berhenti. Pola yang menyerupai sebuah mawar yang mekar.

Naruto melihat sekitarnya. Dia tidak dapat melihat bandit lagi dimanapun. Dia melompat pada salah satu atap rumah. Dia mencoba mencari jika ada bandit lagi yang tersisa. Di kejauhan dia melihat banyak bandit berkumpul. Dia juga melihat seorang gadis yang dikepung oleh bandit-bandit itu.

'Wow, ada gadis cantik disana. Agh, apa yang kupikirkan? Ini gara-gara Sanji telah menulariku sifat mesumnya. Tapi, dia benar-benar cantik. Sepertinya dia dikepung oleh bandit-bandit itu,' batin Naruto. Dia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan mencabut ketiga pedang di pinggang kirinya. Dia berlari menuju kearah gadis yang dikepung itu.

" **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Rain!** "

Gadis itu merapal sebuah jutsu. Diatas bandit-bandit itu muncul petir-petir kuning yang langsung menghantam mereka. Para bandit yang terkena petir itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mereka gosong akibat dari sambaran petir gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau sudah terkepung kenapa kau masih tidak mau menyerah! Kalau begitu kami tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Semuanya, SERANG!"

"YEAAARGGHH!"

Gadis itu jatuh berlutut. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya sudah letih dan kehabisan chakra. Bandit-bandit ini terus bermunculan tanpa henti. Dia sudah putus asa. Huh, lagipula jika ia mati tidak ada orang yang peduli. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia mati disini dan dapat bertemu ibunya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona cantik? Istirahatlah, aku akan membereskan mereka semua untukmu," ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu mendongak. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki pirang seumuran dengannya berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki itu membawa 3 pedang di masing-masing tangan dan mulutnya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kaki kanannya di perutnya. Dia terkejut, laki-laki itu melempar dirinya keatas dengan kakinya. "Maaf ya,"

" **Three Swords Style: Typhoon!** "

Naruto memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan tercipta angin topan dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Angin topan itu terus membesar dan menyerang semua bandit itu tanpa pandang bulu. Semua bandit tercabik-cabik oleh angin topan itu. Mereka terbawa terbang dan terlempar ke segala tempat.

Naruto menyarungkan kembali semua pedangnya. Dia menangkap gadis tadi dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berkilau.

"Hai, namaku Naruto. Apa kabar?" ucap Naruto dengan gaya yang dia buat sekeren mungkin.

Gadis itu bergerak paksa untuk lepas dari gendongan Naruto. "Huh, siapa kau? Naruto? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu di sekitar sini sebelumnya," ucap gadis itu.

"Benar. Aku tidak berasal dari sini. Aku dari tempat yang jauh dari sini."

"Maksudmu kau ini seorang pengembara, petualang? Begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Naruto.

Akeno memperhatikan orang yang bernama Naruto ini. Dilihat dari manapun orang ini memang seumuran dengannya. Dan dia juga terlihat keren dan tampan. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia membuang pikirannya itu jauh-jauh.

"Uh, terima kasih Naruto-san. Kau telah menyelamatkanku."

"Sudah menjadi tugas seorang pria untuk menolong seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Akeno Himejima. Panggil saja Akeno," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Akeno yang sangat manis itu ternganga dengan liur menetes dan mata yang berbentuk hati. "Ah, ya Akeno-san. Salam kenal kalau begitu,"

"Ya, salam kenal."

Naruto menghilangkan ekspresinya sebelumnya. "Uhm, jadi bagaimana kalau kau kuantarkan pada para penduduk. Kau terluka, biar mereka merawatmu. Ayo," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangam Akeno.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Akeno sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ada apa? Ayo sebaiknya kau segera pergi kesana. Lukamu nanti tambah parah," ucap Naruto.

"Mereka tidak akan mau merawatku. Kau seorang pengembara kan? Aku-aku ingin ikut bersama denganmu," ucap Akeno dengan nada yakin.

"Huh?" ucap Naruto terkejut. Ikut dengannya? Yang benar saja. Mereka baru saja bertemu bagaimana gadis ini bisa percaya dengannya. Apakah karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Mungkin memang karena itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku serius. Tolong ijinkan aku bersamamu. Aku tahu kau ini orang yang baik. Aku, aku sudah tidak tahan tinggal disini lagi," ucap Akeno.

"Hmm, tapi kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku? Apa kau tidak mau tinggal disini bersama teman dan orang tuamu? Lagipula, kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya aku kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi disini. Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku... aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Semua penduduk membenciku, itu semua karena orang itu," ucap Akeno menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa mereka membencimu? Kau melawan bandit-bandit itu untuk melindungi mereka. Kau orang yang baik. Apa alasan mereka membencimu? Orang itu, maksudmu siapa? Jika mereka membencimu karena orang lain, maka mereka telah salah paham," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti." Akeno menghela nafas. Mungkin dia akan menceritakannya agar orang ini paham. "Dulu ayahku adalah dokter jenius di desa ini. Dia selalu menyemhuhkan semua orang di desa walaupun dia tidak mendapatkan imbalan sekalipun. Waktu itu aku, ibu, dan ayah hidup bahagia disini bersama semua warga desa."

Naruto mendengarkan Akeno dengan serius.

"Tapi suatu hari, ayah pergi meninggalkan desa. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan penawaran untuk melakukan penelitian di sebuah desa tang jauh. Dia bilang dia akan mendapat imbalan tinggi dan dapat membawa kesejahteraan pada desa ini," ucap Akeno.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengabari kami apapun tentang dirinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menghilang. Para warga desa berpikir dia telah menghianati kami. Mereka bilang dia egois karena warga hanya dapat membayarnya sedikit, dia lebih memilih pergi untuk menjadi dokter yang akan mendapatkan bayaran lebih tinggi," ucap Akeno. Dia menghela nafas untuk istirahat.

"Bertahun-tahun aku dan ibu hidup di desa ini dan dikucilkan. Beberapa tahun kemudian ibuku meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Sejak saat itu aku hidup sendirian di desa ini, dikucilkan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin pergi dari desa ini dengan ikut bersamamu," ucap Akeno.

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Akeno. Selama ini gadis ini hidup menderita walaupun dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Dia jadi merasa muak dengan para penduduk itu.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Akeno.

"Tunggu mau kemana? Lepaskan aku dulu!" ucao Akeno sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun padamu."

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Para penduduk desa sedang berada di huran pinggiran desa. Mereka adalah orang yang berhasil selamat dari bandit-bandit itu. Banyak dari mereka mengalami luka-luka. Mereka yang masih sehat merawat orang-orang yang terluka. Ada beberapa oramg juga yang menangis karena kehilangan kerabat mereka.

Naruto dan Akeno mendekati mereka. Naruto memasang ekspresi kesalnya sedangkan Akeno bingung dan ketakutan dengan sikap Naruto ini. Naruto berhenti di depan mereka. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hei kalian semua!" Teriak Naruto pada semua orang disana.

"Apa-apaan kau anak muda! Apa kau tidak melihat suasana di sini!"

"Ah, dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan aku dan anakku."

"Kenapa kau bersama gadis itu? Jauhkan dia dari kami!"

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Cih, dasar kalian kumpulan orang bodoh! Kalian telah mengucilkan Akeno-san yang tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan pada kalian! Kalian harus meminta maaf padanya!" teriak Naruto marah-marah.

"Cih, tahu apa kau? Kau bukanlah dari desa ini, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"Dia adalah anak dari seorang penghianat yang egois! Dia pasti mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan ayahnya."

"Sebaiknya kau juga menjauh darinya anak muda. Kau telah terperdaya olehnya."

Amarah Naruto semakin meluap setelah mendengar ucapan para warga. "Kalian memang benar-benar bodoh. Akeno-san adalah orang yang baik. Dia bahkan rela kehilangan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kalian dari bandit-bandit tadi! Dan kalian masih berani bicara seperti itu padanya!"

"Naruto-san," panggil Akeno.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya pada kalian. Tapi, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akeno-san! Kalian seharusnya malu dengan diri kalian sendiri!"

Para penduduk desa merenungkan perkataan Naruto baik-baik. Memang ada benarnya jika semua yang dilakukan ayah Akeno tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akeno. Tapi, akibat dari yang dilakukan ayah Akeno banyak kerabat mereka mati oleh penyakit yang seharusnya bisa disembuhkan oleh ayah Akeno. Mengingat itu semua membuat hati mereka sakit.

"Kau mungkin benar. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa lagi? Jika kalian sudah sadar kalian seharusnya minta maaf pada Akeno-san. Dia telah mengalami sakit selama hidupnya. Kenapa kalian tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun padanya," ucap Naruto dengan nada marah.

Para penduduk menunduk setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Memang benar merekalah yang mengucilkan Akeno. Mereka pikir Akeno adalah orang yang sama jahatnya dengan ayahnya. Mereka telah dibutakan oleh kemarahan mereka pada ayah Akeno sampai tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya salah.

"Kami minta maaf."

"Apa? Kenapa kalian meminta maaf padaku? Minta maaflah pada Akeno-san! Bersujudlah padanya jika perlu!" ucap Naruto.

Para penduduk terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto menjauh dari sana membiarkan para penduduk mendekati Akeno.

"U-um kami, kami minta maaf Akeno-san."

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami telah dibutakan oleh kebencian kami pada ayahmu."

"Kami bahkan tidak bisa melihat kalau kau sebenarnya orang yang baik. Kau bahkan berani melawan bandit-bandit itu sendirian. Kami sangat berterima kasih."

Akeno terlihat masih ragu. Dia sebenarnya juga sakit hati dengan para penduduk desanya. Mereka bahkan tidak mau membantu saat dia kesusahan saat merawat ibunya yang sedang sakit. Mereka malah terus saja mengganggunya dan berbuat jahat padanya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus marah pada mereka. Ibunya telah mengajarinya jangan pernah dendam pada mereka atau siapapun yang jahat padanya. Jadilah lebih kuat dan tunjukkanlah kebenaran pada semuanya.

"Jika kalian benar-benar tulus, aku memaafkan kalian. Aku tidak bisa terus menyimpan kemarahanku karena ibuku tidak mau aku begitu," ucap Akeno.

Para penduduk merasa senang dengan ucapan Akeno.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Syukurlah, kau memang benar-benar gadis yang baik Akeno-san. Kami tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu Akeno-san."

Akeno mengangguk. Dia juga merasa senang akhirnya bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan para warga disini lagi.

"Yah kalau begitu Akeno-san, aku akan kembali ke desa dulu. Aku ingin mengecek bandit-bandit itu. Siaphu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Jika kau ingin menemuiku datanglah kesana. Aku pikir membawa seorang teman tidak buruk juga. Apalagi yang cantik sepertimu, hehehe," ucap Naruto diakhiri tawanya.

"Tunggu dulu nak. Kami juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu. Apa kau butuh sesuatu sebagai imbalan. Mungkin kami bisa memberimu sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kalian merawat luka-luka Akeno-san, hanya itu. Aku tidak akan minta lebih. Gunakanlah harta kalian untuk diri kalian sendiri. Yah, mungkin untuk membangun desa kalian kembali. Sudah ya, rawat Akeno-san baik-baik," ucap Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi.

Akeno memperhatikan Naruto yang beranjak pergi. Dia baru menyadari kalau Naruto anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang baik padanya. Dan itu membuat hatinya merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Akeno menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Umm, Akeno-san kemarilah. Aku akan menutup luka-lukamu. Kau mengalami pendarahan yang parah di tanganmu," ucap salah satu wanita disitu.

Akeno tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pada wanita itu. "Iya!" Akeno mendekat pada wanita itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia lalu melihat kembali kearah Naruto pergi. Dia pikir petualangan keluar desa bersama orang tadi akan menjadi hal yang menarikdan menyenangkan. Dia akan berpetualang bersama anak dari Kirigakure yang sama-sama ditinggal orang tuanya.

.

.

Tunggu? Bagaimana Akeno bisa tahu?

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

.

Naruto saat ini berada di desa. Dia sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang berharga yang bisa ia temukan dari para bandit itu. Sejauh ini dia dapat menemukan beberapa uang, koin emas, perhiasan, dan beberapa barang berharga lainnya. Dia berpikir untuk memberikannya pada para penduduk desa untuk membantu mereka membangun kembali desa mereka yang sudah hancur ini. Dia juga mengambil beberapa untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, dia bepergian tanpa menggunakan uang sedikitpun.

"Wow, mereka punya banyak sekali uang. Dan mereka sepertinya masih menyembunyikan lebih banyak lagi di suatu tempat. Beberapa dari mereka punya peta sama yang menunjukkan tanda silang di tempat yang sama," ucap Naruto. Dia melihat sebuah peta yang mempunyai sebuah tanda silang merah di satu bagian peta.

"Dan rupanya mereka adalah bandit bayaran. Mereka berniat pergi ke Takigakure untuk misi mereka. Sepertinya ini bukan misi biasa sampai mengerahkan orang sebanyak ini. Huh, mungkin aku bisa dapat uang dari itu," ucap Naruto.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Dia melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Akeno-chan! Eh, maksudku Akeno-san. Maaf aku sudah tidak sopan."

"Ufufufu, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah senang jika kau panggil seperti itu."

"Eh, sungguh tidak apa-apa? Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku jadi merasa kita sudah akrab saja ya, hehehe."

Akeno tersenyum membalasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka yang mungkin berguna. Dan semuanya sudah aku kumpulkan di sana. Itu untuk membangun desa ini kembali," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tumpukan barang yang sudah ia kumpulkan.

"Hmm, kau mengumpulkan semua itu sendiri? Kau bisa meminta bantuanku atau penduduk kan?" tanya Akeno. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan penyelamatnya bekerja sendirian.

"Haha, ini bukanlah apa-apa. Lagipula, aku juga bisa mengumpulkan barang aku butuhkan," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Akeno mengangguk. "Aku akan membantu."

"Oh terima kasih Akeno-chan."

Akeno mendekat ke Naruto dan mulai membantunya. Mereka melakukannya selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka selesai. Mereka sudah mengumpulkan banyak sekali barang dan uang dari para bandit.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai. Semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan semua ini. Kemungkinan mereka hasil jarahan dan rampasan," ucap Akeno sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya untuk membersihkan debu.

"Memang benar," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akeno, aku sudah memutuskan kau boleh ikut denganku atau tidak. Kau boleh ikut jika kau mau. Yah, kupikir membawa seorang teman itu bagus dan lebihnya lagi kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Tapi, melihat para penduduk sudah mulai baik padamu mungkin kau berubah pikiran. Terserah denganmu kau kau masih ingin ikut atau tidak," ucap Naruto.

"Wah, benarkah itu? Tentu saja aku ingin ikut. Aku ingin sekali berpetualang keluar desa," ucap Akeno dengan nada riang.

"Hmm? Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Aku senang sekali jika punya teman di perjalananku nanti. Apalagi dengan gadis cantik sepertimu. Hehehe," ucap Naruto.

"Ufufu iya. Aku memang cantik, bwee," ucap Akeno diakhiri dengan juluran lidahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu menampakkan ekspresi senangnya dengan mata berbentuk hatinya. Ufufufu, Akeno pikir dia sudah tahu satu sifat Naruto. Dia itu lemah dengan gadis cantik arau bisa dibilang mesum.

Naruto membuang ekspresi yang tadi. Yah, dia harus menunjukkan rasa hormat pada perempuannnya. Diapun terpikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau bisa mempercayai orang luar sepertiku yang baru saja kau temui? Itu terasa sedikit aneh untukku," ucap Naruto.

Akeno tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa dirimu Naruto-kun. Kau berasal dari Kirigakure kan? Kau keluar desa karena kau adalah buronan disana padahal sebenarnya kau tidak salah. Kau adalah murid dari seorang pendekar pedang dan seorang koki. Ayahmu yang juga adalah guru pedangmu sudah meninggal karena keracunan. Kau pikir kau sudah tidak punya tujuan lagi di dalam hidupmu sampai kau menyadari kau masih mempunya teman yang peduli padamu. Dan disinilah kau sekarang, kau mencoba untuk tidak membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau adalah seorang buronan."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Bagaimana Akeno bisa mengetahui sebanyak itu. Apakah hal itu sudah diberitakan ke semua orang. Tidak, bukan itu. Akeno pasti mempunyai rahasia untuk mengetahui sebanyak itu. Itu membuatnya sungguh kesal.

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu? Tidak ada orang luar yang mengetahuinya sebelumnya karena tidak ada yang memberitahu. Katakan padaku sekarang juga! Darimana kau bisa tahu semua itu, Hah!?" ucap Naruto dengan nada marah. Matanya menajam dan terfokus pada mata Akeno.

"A-aku itu..." ucap Akeno tergagap. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menjadi semarah ini.

Mata Naruto semakin menajam. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana orang luar seperti Akeno bisa tahu tentang dirinya sampai sejauh itu.

Akeno menarik nafas dalam. Jika dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya mungkin Naruto akan marah.

"Aku punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain. Ayahku bilang aku adalah mutan. Dia juga bilang bahwa kemampuanku ini adalah anugerah berharga dari tuhan," ucap Akeno.

"Jadi kau telah membaca pikiranku?" tanya Naruto.

Akeno membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan mengangguk.

Naruto tak menyangkanya. Akeno juga seorang mutan? Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Jika benar Akeno adalah mutan, jadi dia adalah hasil eksperimen seperti dirinya.

"Bukan, aku tidak sepertimu. Aku adalah mutan semenjak pertama kali aku lahir. Sel mutanku mungkin diturunkan oleh tuaku," ucap Akeno disela-sela lamunan Naruto.

"Jika memang benar begitu itu malah bagus. Kemampuanmu sangat beermanfaat. Tapi, aku tidak suka jika kau membaca pikiranku sesuka hatimu. Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi," ucap Naruto pada Akeno.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau bisa dipercaya atau tidak," ucap Akeno menyesal

"Aku maafkan. Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke para penduduk."

Akeno mengangguk. "Baik!"

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Naruto kini berada di tempat para penduduk berada. Dia bersama Akeno membawa barang-barang yang mereka sudah kumpulkan.

"Ini semua untuk kami?" tanya salah satu penduduk pada Naruto. Dia melihat banyak uang, emas, dan perhiasan didepannya.

"Benar. Kalian bisa membangun kembali desa kalian dengan semua ini. Dan sebaiknya kusarankan kalian meminta bantuan pada desa lain," ucap Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak anak muda. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Tapi, kami malah tidak dapat membalas kebaikanmu. Tolong maafkan kami."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun dari kalian. Aku hanya ingin kalian menggunakan semua ini dengan sebaik-baiknya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau benar-benar baik anak muda. Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu pada kami."

"Hehe, iya. Ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Iya, Naruto-san. Semoga kau selalu dijaga oleh tuhan."

"Haha, iya terima kasih," ucap Naruto. Dia mendekat kearah Akeno.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Akeno.

"Baguslah. Malam ini sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Kita akan pergi besok."

"Iya, baiklah."

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

"Kita akan pergi sekarang. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah, iya aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu ayo," ucap Akeno.

"Semuanya kami akan pergi sekarang. Kalian, jagalah diri kalian masing-masing ya!" ucap Naruto pada semua penduduk desa.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-san, Akeno-san! Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Iya! Sampai jumpa semuanya"

Naruto dan Akeno semakin menjauh dari para penduduk desa. Dan akhirnya mereka pun hilang dari pandangan para penduduk.

Naruto dan Akeno sudah meninggalkan desa. Mereka sedang berjalan mengikuti jalanan sampai Akeno menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita kali ini Naruto-san?" tanya Akeno.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang ditandai tanda silang di peta ini," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah peta pada Akeno.

"Peta apa ini? Memangnya ada apa di tempat yang diberi tanda silang ini Naruto-san?" tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu benar. Tapi, kupikir mereka menyembubyikan sesuatu disana. Mungkin emas, perhiasan? Aku tidak tahu," ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya, aku juga jadi penasaran."

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Naruto dan Akeno kini sedang berada di depan sebuah gua yang sepi. Gua itu sangat gelap dan sunyi. Mereka dapat tidak dapat melihat setitik cahayapun dapat masuk ke gua itu.

"Hati-hati Akeno. Aku punya firasat buruk. Tempat seperti ini mungkin telah dipasangi banyak jebakan," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sebaiknya kita membawa obor-obor itu sebagai penerangan," ucap Akeno. Dia mengambil dua buah obor di samping kiri dan kanan gua. Dia memberikan satu pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Naruto dan Akeno pun mulai masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan dalam gua itu. Gua itu terlihat mengerikan dengan adanya beberapa tengkorak di sana-sini. Ada juga beberapa mayat manusia yang masih utuh dengan pakainnya dan daging. Sungguh mengerikan.

Mereka semakin dalam masuk kedalam gua. Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya. Pijakan kaki Akeno tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam.

Setelah itu dari atas mereka tiba-tiba muncul banyak anak panah menghujani mereka.

'Sial!' umpat Naruto. Dia mencabut dua pedang di punggungnya dan menangkis semua panah yang menuju kearah mereka dengan lincahnya.

Panah-panah itu sudah berhenti bermunculan. Semua panah itu berhamburan di atas tanah.

"Tadi itu sangat berbahaya. Panah-panah ini sudah diberi racun," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf. Itu semua salahku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Naruto. Akeno mengangguk untuk membalasnya.

Mereka berjalan semakin dalam. Mereka lebih hati-hati pada pijakan kaki mereka. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian tadi terulang kembali.

 **Sret!**

Secara tidak sengaja Naruto menyeret seutas tali dengan kakinya.

"Sial."

Sebuah batang kayu besar datang menerjang dari depan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menghindar ke samping. Dari dinding gua muncul beberapa tombak yang mencuat keluar. Mereka melompat cepat untuk menghindar. Mereka berlari dengan cepat ke depan. Tapi, lari mereka terhenti saat sebuah ayunan logam tajam datang dari samping mereka.

"Awas!"

Mereka berdua berhasil menghindarinya dengan mundur kebelakang. Langkah mereka terhenti disitu karena banyak logam tajam berayunan di depan mereka. Di belakang mereka juga muncul logam-logam tajam yang lain. Sekarang mereka terjebak di tempat itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Kau bilang sendiri untuk hati-hati tapi malah kau sendiri yang terkena jebakan," ucap Akeno.

"Huh, diamlah! Kalau begitu kita impas," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Ufufufu, kau benar. Tapi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita terjebak," ucap Akeno.

"Jebakan seperti ini tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. Aku akan menghancurkannya," ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya ke depan badannya. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk pada ayunan-ayunan logam itu.

" **Cannon Shot!"**

Naruto menendang kakinya kedepan tepat pada logam di depannya yang sedang berayun. Logam itu terhempas dan menghantam logam-logam yang lain. Logam itu terhempas dengan cepat sampai akhirnya terhenti saat menghantam didnding gua.

"Kau kuat sekali Naruto-san. Aku penasaran jika kau berrarung dengan seluruh kekuatanmu," ucap Akeno kagum.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang semakin dalam pada gua. Sepertinya jebakan-jebakan di gua ini sudah habis. Mereka terus melangkah ke depan sampai alhirnya mereka terhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu gerbang dari kayu yang lumayan besar.

"Menurutku apa yang ada dib balik pintu ini?" tanya Akeno.

"Kalau kau tanya padaku, mungkin ada harta berlimpah di dalam melihat penjagaannya yang begitu ketat. Atau sebuah benda yang sebgaja disembunyikan agar tidak akan ada orang yang menemukannya. Ayi kita masuk saja," ucap naruto pada Akeno. Akepun mengangguk.

Mereka berduapun membuka pintu gerbang teraebut.

"Hmm, tidak ada jebakan di pintu ini? Mengejutkan."

Merekapun kasuk ke dalam pintu tersebut. Sejauh mata memandang mereka tidak dapat dapat melihat emas, maupun perhiasan dimanapun. Di dalam sini terdapat beberapa kursi batu di samping kiri dan kanan dan juga satu kursi batu yang mirip seperti singgasana di paling depan. Dan yang menyita perhatian adalah sebuah katana yang tertancap di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

"Kurasa tempat ini terlihat seperti ruang singgasana raja. Dan ada katana di tengah-tengah tempat ini? Katana apa itu?" ucap Akeno setelah melihat ruangan ini.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku ingin tahu katana apa itu. Mungkin katana itu bisa menggantikan salah satu katanaku yang hampir hancur ini," ucap Naruto sambil menarik sebuah pedang di pinggang kirinya.

Sedetik kemudian, katana di tangan Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Pedang itu memang sudah menerima banyak kerusakan sebelumnya.

"Oh tidak. Tapi sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak kau telah bertarung bersama denganku selama ini," ucap Naruto. Dia mengambil pecahan-pecahan pedang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Dia mengembalikan pandangannya kepada pedang yang tertancap di tengah-tenfah ruangan itu.

"Hmm, mungkin ini pertanda pedang ini memanbg ditakdirkan untuk menggantikan pedangku yang rusak," ucap Naruto. Dia mendekati pedang itu.

"Hati-hati Naruto-san. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari pedang itu," ucap Akeno. Dia merasakan hawa gelap yang tidak mengenakkan dari pedang itu.

Naruto tidak menggubris ucapan Akeno. Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke pedang itu. Dia merasakan pedang itu seakan menariknya. Dia merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya, tapi dia tidak merasa terganggu dengannya. Dia malah merasa nyaman dengan aura itu. Jika dia boleh mengatakan, mungkin aura ini adalah aura kematian.

Dia memegang gagang pedang itu. Sekilas dia merasakan aura tadi merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Dan sesaat kemudian perasaan tadi hilang. Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Denfan pelan dia menarik pedang itu keluar. Dia merasa aneh karena pedang itu ringan ditarik walaupun tertancap cukup dalam di tanah.

Dia melihat bilah besi pedang itu. Terdapat ukiran yang sangat detail disana. Ukiran yang mungkin menceritakan tentang sesuatu tapi Naruto tidak dapat mengerti. Bilah pedang itu sangat tajam dan kuat menurutnya. Mungkin dibuat oleh orang yang sangat ahli.

"Pedang apa ini? Aku merasakan ada kekuatan gelap dari pedang ini masuk ke dalam diriku. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Akeno?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Baru kali ini aku melihat benda yang memancarkan aura gelap seperti itu. Apa kau yakin kau akan mengambilnya?" ucap Akeno.

"Tentu saja. Pedang ini menarikku ke sini. Kurasa pedang ini juga ingin aku yang memegangnya," ucap Naruto.

"Menarikmu kesini? Ufufufu, mungkin kau cuma berkhayal," ucap Akeno.

Naruto tak menggubris ucapan Akeno. Dia memegang pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah singgasana di depannya.

" **One Sword Style: Dark Crescent Moon Blast!"**

Dengan cepat dia menebaskan pedangnya kesamping. Sebuah gelombang tercipta dari tebasan Naruto. Tebasan berbentuk sabit berwarna hitam tadi menerjang menuju singgasana itu. Singgasana itu terbelah menjadi dua dengan tebasan yang tipis dan rapi. Beberapa saat kemudian bagian yang terkena tebasan tadi mulai menghitam dan hancur.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. Pedang ini memiliki kekuatan besar seperti itu. Ha! Ini benar-benar pedang yang bagus. Aku akan mengambilnya," ucap Naruto.

Akeno mendekat ke Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlerak di samping pedang tadi tertancap. "Disini tertulis ' _Shodai Kitetsu. Sulung dari tiga bersaudara Kitetsu. Pedang anugerah dari dewa kematian, Shinigami. Pernah digunakan sendiri oleh sang dewa kematian, Shinigami. Selama berabad-abad tidak ada manusia yang mampu memegangnya tanpa harus mati tak lama setelah memegangnya. Kini, dia menunggu seseorang yang mampu menggunakannya disini, aula Raja-'_ oh tulisannya memudar di bagian ini."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Akeno. "Pernah digunakan oleh Shinigami? Itu keren sekali! Wow, aku tak pernah menyangka akan menemukan pedang seperti ini," ucap Naruto terkagum.

"Itu benar. Tapi, disini juga tertulis belum ada manusia yang mampu bertahan hidup lama setelah memegangnya. Dan kau sudah memegangnya," ucap Akeno.

"Huh, apa peduliku dengan itu. Yang aku tahu pedabg ini telah memanggilku untuk memngambilnya. Jika aku akan mati biarkan saja. Lagipula, tidak mudah untuk membunuhku," ucap Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah sarung pedang di meja di depannya dan menyarungkan Shodai Kitetsu. Dia meletakkannya di pinggang kirinya. Sepertinya, pedang itu berukuran cocok dengan yang lainnya.

"Ufufufu, jika kau bilang begitu, maka aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Jadi, kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya Naruto-kun?" ucap Akeno.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Yah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam perjalananku ini aku punya tujuan yang jelas. Kita akan menuju ke Takigakure," ucap Naruto. Dia memberikan sebuah kertas pada Akeno.

"Hmm jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan bandit-bandit itu untuk menyerang Takigakure?"

"Apa!? Tentu saja tidak! Aku kesana untuk memperingatkan mereka tentang hal ini. Dan mungkin aku akan membantu mereka mengusir bandit-bandit itu. Mungkin mereka akan memberiku hadiah, hehehe," ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Akeno.

"Sekarang! Ayo kita pergi jangan buang-buang waktu!"

.

.

Takigakure

17 Maret X785

08.12 a.m

"Gawat! Shibuki-sama! Fuu lari dan mengejar para bandit-bandit!" Teriak salah satu Shinobi Taki yang datang.

"Apa!? Dasar bodoh! Apa dia tidak paham juga dengan perangkap musuh! Kumpulkan 3 tim jounin untuk mengejar Fuu!"

"Sudah Shibuki-sama. Ada 3 jounin yang mengejarnya."

"Itu belum cukup! Apa kau tidak mengerti seberapa lincahnya Fuu!? Cepat kumpulkan beberapa jounin tambahan untuk mengejar Fuu! Cepat laksanakan!"

"Baik Shibuki-sama!" Shinobi itu bergerak keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

Shibuki memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing dengan ancaman-ancaman yang datang dari sekelompok bandit yang baru-baru ini menyerang desanya. Dia juga pusing dengan ancaman serangan besar-besaran dari mereka. Akan sangat memalukan jika presatsi desanya yang tak pernah berhasil diinvasi itu malah akan diinvasi hanya oleh sekelompok bandit. Dan juga mereka mengincar Fuu yang notabene seorang jinchuriki.

"Ugh, sial."

.

.

"Hei! Berhenti Fuu!"

"Kenapa kalian ini? Bandit-bandit itu semakin menjauh. Kenapa kalian malah hanya memedulikanku? Seharusnya kalian juga harus mengejar bandit-bandit itu."

"Ini semua perangkap Fuu. Mereka ingin menangkapmu!"

Fuu tidak menggubris perkataan jounin di belakangnya. Dia memilih menambah kecepatannya untuk mengejar bandit-bandit itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bandit-bandit itu berhenti di aebuah jalan setapak. Disana sudah ada banyak bandit yang lain.

Fuu juga berhenti diikuti jounin-jounin dibelakangnya.

"Jadi ini jebakan yang kalian maksud? Kalau hanya mereka aku bisa kalahkan dengan mudah."

"Jangan lengah Fuu. Apa kau ingat kerugian kita akibat telah meremehkan mereka?"

Beberapa bandit mengelilingi mereka semua. Mereka merapal segel yang sama secara bersamaan.

" **Fuuinjutsu: Gravity Seal!** "

Tanah di bawah para ninja Taki bersinar. Beberapa saat kemudian, gravitasi di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat berat. Mereka terjatuh dan susah untuk berdiri lagi.

"Sial! Lepaskan aku!"

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Akeno yang melihat dari kejauhan penasaran dengan apa yabg terjadi disana.

"Apa kita harus bantu mereka? Mereka adalah ninja Taki," tanya Akeno pada Naruto.

"Tentu, ayo."

Mereka berlari ke arah mereka. Mereka berhenti setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Hei kalian! Sebaiknya kalian lepaskan mereka dan pergi dari sini atau aku dan temanku Akeno akan menghajar kalian."

"Bicara apa kau? Sebaiknya kau yang pergi atau kami yang akan menghajarmu."

"Hehehe, aku memang mengharapkan kalian menjawab seperti itu. Kalau begitu bersiaplah."

"Ufufufu, ternyata kau ini sadis juga ya, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, bukankah kalau begitu kita sama?"

"Ufufu benar. Kita memang sama."

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

"Jangan sombong kalian bocah! Kamilah yang akan menghajar kalian!"

Naruto memegang kedua pedang di punggungnya sedangkan Akeno sedang merapal sebuah jutsu. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang jumlahbya berat sebelah. Tapi, itu tidak penting. Jadi bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya. Akhirnya chap kali ini selesai juga. Rasanya senang sekali.

Kali ini saya ingin membahas tentang review. Sebenarnya tidak banyak review yang harus saya jawab disini tapi tetap saja. Ada yang bilang proses menjadi mutan Naruto terinspirasi dari Deadpool. Ya itu benar, saya terinspirasi dari movie Deadpool. Lalu ada yang tanya apa Naruto akan punya cakar seperti Wolverine. Maaf jika mengecawakan tapi Naruto tidak akan mendapatkannya.

Seperti biasa, jsaya mengharapkan review dari para readers. Luangkanlah sedikit waktu untuk review apa saja yang ada di benak para readers setelah membaca fic ini. Syukur-syukur kalau di favs dan follows.

Oke itu saja ya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

 _ **See You! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan semua anime yang ada di fic ini.**

Damnation

Chapter 4: The Sudden Attack!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takigakure

17 Maret X785

09.00 a.m

"Jangan bercanda kau bocah! Kalian hanya berdua, sedangkan kami ada 10. Lagipula kau hanya seorang bocah, kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang," ucap seorang bandit.

Naruto tidak memedulikan ucapan bandit itu. Dia menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua pedangnya.

" **Two Blade Style: Wolf Attack!** "

Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah seorang bandit. Bandit itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Saat keduanya sudah dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, bandit itu menebaskan kunainya pada Naruto. Naruto menghindarinya dengan membungkukkan badannya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menebaskan kedua pedangnya ke bandit itu dari bawah ke atas. Bandit itu terpelanting dan menerima dua buah luka sayatan di dadanya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto langsung berlari kearah seorang bandit yang lain. Tak mau berakhir sama dengan temannya, bandit itu segera memvuat segel tangan. Setelah selesai bandit itu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

" **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!** "

Tanah di depan bandit itu mencuat ke atas membentuk sebuah dinding dari tanah. Naruto menarik kebelakang kedua pedangnya di samping kanan kepalanya.

" **Two Blade Style: Wolf Claw!** "

Naruto menebaskan kedua pedangnya ke arah dinding tanah itu, menyebabkan dinding itu teriris. Naruto berlari kearah belakang dinding tadi. Tapi, dia tidak dapat menemukan bandit tadi.

" **Kai!** "

Tanah di bawah Naruto bersinar. Dia melihat beberapa kertas peledak yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Sesaat kemudian kertas-kertas itu meledak.

"Dasar bodoh! Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika melawan kami bocah!" ucap bandit yang meledakkan kertas peledak tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian asap dari ledakan itu memudar. Tampak Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan luka-luka bakar du seluruh tubuhnya. Luka-luka di tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai sembuh kembali sampai tidak ada lagi luka satupun di tubuhnya.

"B-bagaimana kau...?" ucap bandit itu shock. Bagaimana bisa luka sebanyak itu sembuh secepat itu?

Naruto tidak memedulikan keterkejutan bandit itu. Dia menyiapkan serangannya lagi.

" **Two Blade Style: Wolf Rage!** "

Naruto menebaskan kedua pedangnya berkali-kali kearah bandit itu. Beberapa tebasan angin melesat cepat kearah bandit itu. Seakan mati langkah, bandit itu tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tebasan-tebasan angin itu pun menghantam tubuhnya. Tubuh bandit itu penuh dengan luka sayatan. Darah merembes keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian bandit itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah bandit-bandit yang lain. "Jadi, siapa selanjutnya?"

Sementara itu dengan Akeno. 5 orang bandit mendekatinya. Mereka memasang wajah beringas saat melihat Akeno.

"Uh, kau gadis yang sangat cantik."

"Sadarlah dasar bodoh! Dia itu masih bocah! Kau pedofil?"

"Diamlah! Hei gadis manis sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. Kami akan mengampuni nyawamu, tapi kau juga harus ikut bersamaku."

"Itu benar. Kau sangat cantik dan seksi. Sayang jika harus terbunuh disini."

"Ufufu, terima kasih atas tawaran kalian. Tapi, aku lebih memilih mati daripada ikut bersama kalian."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Kami akan membawamu dengan paksa."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Semua bandit itu mencabut pedang mereka dari sarungnya. Mereka berlari kearah Akeno dan menebaskan pedang mereka. Tapi setelah menebaskan pedang mereka Akeno memudar dan hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa ini?"

"Genjutsu?"

Mereka melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari dimana Akeno berada. Tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun.

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt!** "

Dua aliran listrik mengalir di udara dan menghantam dua orang bandit. Kedua bandit itu berteriak kesakitan saat mereka menerima serangan listrik itu. Akeno muncul dari semak-semak. Kedua tangannya dialiri listrik kuning. Dan sesaat kemudian listrik itu menghilang.

"Kau! Ternyata kami terlalu meremehkanmu ya. Baiklah, kami akan mulai serius kali ini."

"Seharusnya kau serius dari tadi bandit-san, ufufufu," ucap Akeno sambil tertawa sadis.

"Cih, kalian kepung dia! Kita gunakan ninjutsu terkuat kita pada gadis sialan ini!"

"Baik!"

Para bandit itu berpencar dan mengepung Akeno. Aleno tidak terlihat khawatir atau panik. Dia malah hanya berdiri disana dan tersenyum.

Para bandit itu membentuk beberapa segel tangan. Dan dengan bersamaan mereka meneriakkan nama jutsu mereka.

" **Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

" **Earth Release: Earth-Style Spike Jutsu!** "

" **Wind Release: Wind Wave!** "

Salah satu bandit mengeluarkan bola api berukuran cukup bedar dari mulutnya. Satu bandit menghentakkan tangannya di tanah dan dari tanah mencuat duri-duri dari tanah yang menuju ke Akeno. Satu bandit mengeluarkan gelombang angin cukup besar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Akeno tetap berdiri disana tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir sedikitpun.

Ketiga jutsu itu pun berbenturan tepat di tempat Akeno berada. Jutsu api dan angin yang bertabrakan membuat apinya bertambah besar. Perlahan, kepulan asap di tempat Akeno menghilang. Disana terlihat Akeno yang masih berdiri tanpa menerima luka atau bekas fisik apapun.

"Apa!?"

"Apakah ini genjutsu? Semuanya lepaskan pengaruh genjutsunya. **Kai!** "

Bayangan Akeno mulai menghilang. Dan di tempat dia berdiri tadi tidak terlihat dirinya lagi. Menunjukkan bahwa bayangan Akeno tadi hanyalah genjutsu.

"Sial! Dia mempermainkan kita dengan genjutsunya! Jangan sampai terkena tipuan genjutsunya lagi!"

"Cih, memalukan sekali. Kita dipermainkan oleh bocah!

Para bandit itupun saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Mereka bersiap-siap dengan kunai mereka masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat Akeno. Dia berdiri disana dengan senyuman bertengger di wajahnya.

"Lihat! Dia ada disana! Ayo kita tangkap dia!"

"Tunggu! Mungkin itu cuma genjutsunya. Ayo kita coba lepaskan genjutsunya."

" **Kai!** "

Mereka membuat satu segel tangan dan meneriakkan kai untuk melepas genjutsunya. Tapi, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya. Akeno masih berdiri disana dengan tenangnya.

"Ini bukan genjutsu. Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung serang dia."

Para bandit itu berlari kearah Akeno. Mereka akan menghabisi gadis ini.

Saat sudah berada hanya beberapa meter di depan Akeno, Akeno membuat sebuah segel tangan.

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Trap Kai!** "

Tanah tempat berpijak para bandit itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya kuning yang terang. Sesaat kemudian muncul lingkaran segel kuning yang bercahaya. Lingkaran itu kemudian mengeluarkan ledakan petir kuning yang lumayan besar. Ketiga bandit itu terkena oleh petir itu dengan telak. Tubuh mereka gosong. Sesaat kemudian, bandit-bandit itu terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Akeno berjalan mendekati ketiga bandit itu.

"Huft, chakraku sudah hampir habis. Kuakui kalian memang lebih kuat dari bandit-bandit si desaku. Tapi, kalian sama bodohnya. Ufufufu," ucap Akeno sambil tertawa kejam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh manusia datang dengan kencangnya dan menghantam tubuh bandit-bandit yang tergeletak itu. Kejadian itu membuat tubuh para bandit itu terlempa. Sementara tubuh orang yang datang tadi terseret di tanah sampai beberapa meter. Akeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal orang tadi datang. Disana dia dapat melihat Naruto yang mengangkat kaki kanannya ke depan. Dia berpikir bahwa Narutolah yang telah menendang orang tadi.

"Ufufufu, sepertinya akulah yang lebih cepat mengalahkan musuh-musuh itu ya?" ucap Akeno.

"Kau hanya beruntung. Aku tadi bermain-main sedikit dengan mereka," ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak mau kalah.

"Yah, apapun yang kau katakan akulah yang lebih cepat," ucap Akeno.

"Terserahlah," ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Akeno berjalan mendekati bandit yang baru saja Naruto tendang itu. Naruto menyeret bandit itu di bagian belakang bajunya. Mereka berjalan mendekati para ninja Takigakure yang terkena segel grafitasi milik para bandit itu.

"Lepaskan segelnya sekarang!" Perintah Naruto pada bandit itu.

Bandit itu masih meringis kesakitan. Tak mau dihajar lagi, dia pun segera melakukan perintah Naruto. Bandit itu membuat beberapa segel tangan dan melepaskan segelnya.

" **Kai!** "

Segel di bawah para ninja Takigakure pun menghilang. Grafitasi yang tadi terasa sangat berat pun menghilang. Para ninja Takigakure meregangkan badan mereka yang terasa sakit itu. Salah satu kunoichi Takigakure berambut hijau mendekati Naruto dan Akeno.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya kunoichi tersebut.

Salah satu ninja Takigakure yang lain menjitak kepala kunoichi itu dengan kerasnya. Kumoichi itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang tadi menerima jitakan itu.

"Dasar ceroboh! Bikin susah orang saja! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa tadi itu perangkap Fuu?" ucap ninja itu dengan marah-marah.

"U-uuh, mereka tadi menyerang dan merampok warga desa. Saat aku mendatangi mereka, mereka kabur. Jadi aku mengejar mereka," ucap Kunoichi berwarna Fuu tadi.

"Mereka itu sengaja memancingmu untuk keluar dari desa agar mereka bisa menangkapmu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau ini adalah aset berharga bagi desa!?" ucap shinobi itu.

"Yah yah, aku mengerti. Aku hanyalah seorang orajg yang dijadikan wadah bagi bijuu yang kalian sebut sebagai aset ini," ucap Fuu kesal. Dia melompat ke atas pohon dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan kesal.

"Aduh, kalian berdua. Ikuti Fuu dan awasi dia. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan kalau tidak mendesak. Cepat pergi!"

"Baik!" Ucap kedua shinobi itu sebelum pergi mengejar Fuu.

"Ah, kami sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian. Berkat kalian berdua nyawa kami selamat," ucap shinobi tadi kepada Naruto dan Akeno.

"Iya bukan masalah kok. Kami melakukannya dengan senang hati," ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Ah begitu ya? Bagus kalau begitu," ucap shinobi itu.

"Apa kalian ninja Takigakure?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Kami adalah ninja dari Takigakure," jawab shinobi itu.

"Kebetulan. Kami ingin memberitahu kalian tentang sesuatu," ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celananya. Kertas sedikit terbakar tapi masih bisa dibaca. Shinobi Taki itu menerima kertas itu. Dia membaca dengan seksama isi dari kertad tersebut.

"Apa kalian dapat menjelaskan secara detailnya?" Tanya shinobi Taki.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya pada pimpinan kalian. Mengingat ini adalah informasi yang penting bagi kalian," ucap Akeno.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat Shibuki-sama. Kalian akan menjelaskan detailnya padanya,"

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto dan Akeno.

"Kalian semua! Bawa para bandit itu! Kita akan mengintrogasi mereka."

"Baik!"

Para shinobi itu mendekati para bandit yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Mereka mengikat pergerakan para bandit itu dan membawanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Takigakure. Desa ini memang tidak sepopuler desa-desa besar 5 Negara Elemen. Tapi, walaupun begitu bukan berarti desa ini adalah desa yang lemah. Desa ini juga telah menghasilkan banyak shinobi-shinobi hebat. Hal lain yang mampu dibanggakan dari desa ini adalah pohon besar di tengah-tengah desa dan juga air terjun yang konon katanya dapat menghasilkan air pahlawan. Keduanya merupakan simbol utama dari desa ini. Tidak hanya itu, desa ini juga mempunyai sejarah yang hebat. Dalam waktu didirikan sampai sekarang, desa ini tidak pernah berhasil diinvasi oleh siapapun. Itulah sebabnya kenapa desa-desa lain harus berpikir panjang kalau ingin menginvasi desa ini.

Kembali kepada Naruto dan Akeno. Mereka berdua kini aedang berjalan di tengah-tengah desa bersama para shinobi Takigakure. Tujuan mereka adalah tempat kediaman Shibuki, pemimpin dari desa Taki.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto dan Akeno dapat melihat para penduduk beraktivitas di tempat mereka. Tidak seperti dugaannya, desa ini ternyata lebih sepi dari desa manapun yang pernah dia singgahi. Kebanyakan rumah ditutup rapat dari pintu hingga semua jendelanya. Toko-toko juga jarang yang dibuka, sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya dapat melihat gerai toko yang tertutup. Para penduduk juga tidak banyak yang berada di luar rumah mereka. Hanya segelintir dari mereka yang berada di luar. Mereka terlihat menampakkan ekspresi kosong dan seakan memiliki pikiran yang berat.

Naruto dan Akeno tentu saja bingung dengan desa ini. Mereka penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada desa ini dan penduduknya.

"Jika kalian menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di desa ini, kalian memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini banyak bandit yang menyerang dan merampok penduduk disini. Jumlah perampokan yang terjadi tidaklah sedikit. Hampir setiap hari terjadi perampokan. Penduduk desa ketakutan dan khawatir. Karena itulah mereka lebih memilih tetap diam di rumah. Dan shinobi-shinobi kuat dari desa ini juga banyak yang diculik. Desa ini sedang mengalami kesulitan yang besar," ucap shinobi Takigakure yang mengantar Naruto dan Akeno.

Naruto dan Akeno mengangguk mengerti. Mereka merasa kasihan dengan penduduk desa ini. Setelah semua itu, juga ada kagi ancaman yang lebih besar menunggu mereka. Yaitu invasi para bandit itu.

Beberapa saat telah mereka lewati dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Shibuki. Dan pada akhirnya, merekapun sampai juga. Tempat kediaman Shibuki adalah sebuah pondok kayu yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat nyaman. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar, siapa mereka berdua?" Tanya seorang yang menjaga pintu masuk.

"Mereka bersamaku. Mereka adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kami dari bandit-bandit itu. Jika tidak ada mereka kami pasti sudah akan mati," ucap shinobi yang bersama Naruto.

"Jika kalian berdua ingin masuk ke dalam, serahkan dulu senjata kalian," ucap penjaga pintu.

"Biarkan saja mereka membawa senjata mereka. Percayalah padaku, mereka dapat diper-"

"Sudahlah, kami akan memberi semua senjata kami. Lagipula, ini untuk penjagaan desa ini kan?" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Akeno pun melepaskan perlengkapan senjata mereka. Naruto melepas semua pedang-pedangnya dan memberikannya pada penjaga itu. Akeno juga memberikan kantung senjata shinobihya pada penjaga itu.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk,"

Dan merekapun masuk ke dalam. Di dalam mereka dapat melihat seorang pria muda berambut panjang yang duduk di depan sebuah meja kecil. Mereka berasumsi bahwa dialah pemimpin desa ini, Shibuki. Merekapun berjalan kearahnya.

"Shibuki-sama, kami membawa orang yang mempunyai informasi tentang invasi bandit. Kami juga membawa bandit-bandit yang mengincar Fuu."

"Serahkan bandit-bandit itu kepada tim interogasi," ucap Shibuki.

"Baik." Para shinobi yang membawa bandit-bandit itupun pergi.

"Dan siapa yang kau bilang punya informasi tentang invasi bandit itu?" Tanya Shibuki.

"Mereka berdua Shibuki-sama. Mereka adalah orang dari luar desa yang telah menyelamatkan kami dari bandit," ucap shinobi berambut bergelombang itu.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Untuk kalian shinobi Taki. Lanjutkan penjagaan di sekitar desa. Kecuali untukmu Kegon. Tetaplah disini."

"Baik!" Ucap para shinobi Taki dengan serentak. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan keempat orang itu keluar ruangan.

"Duduklah kalian bertiga."

Naruto, Akeno, dan Kegon pun duduk.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui? Ceritakan padaku."

"Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa Takigakure akan diinvasi oleh bandit tapi sepertinya kalian sudah tahu," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu kami tahu. Belakangan ini mereka terus menyerang penduduk kami. Banyak shinobi kami kewalahan karena jumlah mereka yang banyak. Dan mereka juga mengancam akan menyerang jika tidak menyerahkan desa dengan damai."

"Begitu ya. Kami berdua juga sudah bertemu dengan pasukan bandit yang berjumlah besar. Mungkin setara dengan jumlah penduduk satu desa kecil pada umumnya. Saat itu mereka juga telah menyerang desa Akeno-chan," ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Akeno.

"Sepertinya invasi ini bukan main-main. Melihat jumlah bandit yang dikirimkan saat di desa, mungkin mereka hanya sebagian kecil. Dan mereka adalah bandit bayaran yang dibayar seseorang untuk menyerang desa ini. Orang yang menyewa jasa para bandit itu telah mengumpulkan banyak kriminal sewaan lainnya dari berbagai tempat berbeda. Dan jumlah mereka bukan main-main. Mungkin lebih banyak dari jumlah shinobi desa Takigakure," jelas Akeno.

Naruto terheran dengan penjelasan Akeno yang terperinci itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Akeno sepintar ini sampai memberi asumsi sejauh itu. Oh, atau mungkin Akeno membaca pikiran bandit yang mereka lawan tadi. Ya, itu mungkin saja. Kemampuan Akeno ini ternyata bisa menjadi lebih berguna dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

"Kalau begitu desa ini berada dalam keadaan bahaya yang lebih tinggi dari yang aku duga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan bandit yang menyerang desamu... uhm- Akeno-san?" Tanya Shibuki.

"Mereka semua sudah kalah. Beberapa mungkin sudah mati dan ada yang masih hidup, tapi mereka tidak akan melakukan serangan dalam waktu dekat."

"Dan siapakah yang mengalahkan mereka?"

"Ufufufu, kami berdua yang melakukannya. Yah, walaupun kebanyakan Naru-kun yang mengalahkan mereka."

Shibuki dan Kegon terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Tunggu. Maksud kalian, kalian berdua mengalahkan bandit yang jumlahnya setara dengan satu desa. Hanya kalian berdua?" Tanya Kegon dengan wajah tak percayanya.

"Itu benar! Mereka sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Hehehe," ucap Naruto.

Shibuki dan Kegon saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mereka tak habis habis pikir anak-anak seumur mereka mampu mengalahkan musuh dengan jumlah sebanyak itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shinobi Takigakure tidak cukup pasukan untuk melawan invasi dengan jumlah musuh sebanyak itu," ucap Shibuki frustasi sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Yah itu benar. Shinobi kita banyak yang berada di rumah sakit karena menghadapi serangan para bandit yang terus-terusan," ucap Kegon.

Naruto dan Akeno saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membantu," ucap Akeno.

"Benar. Walaupun kami hanya berdua, kami dapat mengalahkan banyak dari mereka. Kalian dapat memercayai kami," ucap Naruto.

Shibuki mendongak menatap keduanya. Dia merasa sedikit senang. Dia pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Sebelumnya akan memberi kalian tempat untuk menginap dan makanan sebagai balasan atas kebaikan kalian," ucap Shibuki.

"Terima kasih,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya pada futon empuk itu. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Setelah selama ini hanya tidur di tempat terbuka di atas tanah dan batu yang keras, rasanya dia tidur di atas marsmellow yang sangat empuk. Dia tidak ingin beranjak dari futonnya ini.

Naruto menggeliat-liat dan memeluk-meluk futonnya dengan senangnya. Akeno yang melihat itu terkekeh. Kelakuan Naruto yang satu ini sangatlah lucu menurutnya.

"Ufufu, apa kau jatuh cinta pada futonmu itu, Naru-kun? Kau memeluknya seakan futon itu kekasihmu," tanya Akeno sambil terkekeh.

"Ya kau benar, aku jatuh cinta. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan tempat tidur seempuk dan senyaman ini," ucap Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut tidur di futon itu. Mungkin akan terasa lebih empuk dan nyaman, hmm?" Goda Akeno.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Akeno langsung memerah. Dia melihat Akeno yang saat ini bertingkah seksi dan menggoda. Sial! Walaupun dia masih 15 tahunan, tapi nafsunya sangat besar. Ini eua gara-gara Sanji sialan itu! Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya ke futon berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Akeno terkekeh pelan. "Ufufufu, jadi kau lebih memilih futon itu ya. Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur dengan futonku."

Akeno mengambil futonnya yang telah disediakan oleh Shibuki. Dia menaruh di samping Naruto dan ikut berbaring di sana.

"Uhm... Akeno, darimana kau belajar jutsu-jutsumu. Jutsu-jutsumu itu terlihat seperti jutsu tingkat tinggi menurutku," ucap Naruto.

"Aku memelajarinya dari ibuku. Bukan hanya jutsu, aku memelajari semua hal yang kutahu darinya. Dia adalah kunoichi yang hebat. Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu dia terikat dengan desa mana," ucap Akeno sambil membayangkan bayangan ibunya.

"Begitu ya. Apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang ibumu lebih banyak lagi? Dia sepertinya orang yang menarik."

"Tentu! Dia adalah-" ucapan Akeno terpotong oleh suara ledakan besar.

Naruto langsung terbangun karenanya. "Ledakan apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin. Bunyinya berasal dari arah desa. Ayo coba kita periksa," ucap Akeno.

"Ayo! Kita bergegas! Firasatku tidak enak," ucap Naruto. Dia mengamb pedang-pedangnya di sampingnya. Lalu, dia dan Akenopun keluar dari kamar itu dengan sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Serangan! Desa diserang! Cepat lari!"

Para warga Takigakure berlarian untuk mencari tempat perlndungan. Desa mereka diserang! Banyak dari mereka telah meninggal akibatnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berlari menuju tempat persembunyian yang berada di bawah pohon di pusat desa.

"Cepat lari dengan segenap kemampuan kalian! Tolong bawa juga para orang yang tidak mampu berlari! Kami akan melindungi kalian!" Teriak salah satu jounin Takigakure.

Bola- bola api seukuran bola sepak berjatuhan dari atas langit menuju para warga desa.

 **Bwoosh!**

Bola-bola api itu terhempas karena terkena hembusan angin yang besar. Naruto dan Akeno datang. Mereka mendekat ke salah satu shinobi Takigakure.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang memegang dua buah pedang panjangnya.

"Bandit-bandit itu menyerang. Dan jumlah mereka kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jumlah mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak. Sepertinya ini adalah invasi mereka yang sesungguhnya."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita serang balik. Akeno, ayo!" Ucap Naruto.

Akeno membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Mereka langsung saja berlari kearah bandit-bandit yang berlarian di atas atap perumahan. Mereka mengambil atap yang yang berbeda agar dapat menyerang kumpulan bandit yang berbeda.

Naruto menggenggam kuat kedua pedangnya. Dia melaju kearah bandit yang juga berlari kearahnya. Dia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dan tebasan angin pun melesat kearah kelompok bandit itu. Barisan bandit yang berada di depan dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas, tapi barisan yang berada di belakang mereka tidak seberuntung itu dan menerima tebasan itu dengan telak.

Bandit-bandit yang berhasil menghindar merasa geram dengan Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka membuat segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

" **Water Release: Water Bomb!** "

Bandit itu mengeluarkan bola air berintensitas tinggi pada Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mau ambil resiko langsung saja menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Sesaat kemudian, bola air itu menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri tadi dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar.

Para bandit itu tidak membuang-buang waktu. Beberapa dari mereka melompat ke atas dan beberapa berlari ke arah Naruto dari bawah. Pasukan bandit di bawah membuat beberapa segel tangan yang sama dan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

" **Water Release: Water Trumpet!** "

Bandit menyemburkan air berintensitas tinggi ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun melompat ke atas. Tapi, diatas dia sudah ditunggu oleh bandit-bandit yang sudah selesai membuat segel tangan mereka.

" **Fire Release: Fire Ball!** "

Mereka mengeluarkan bola api dari mulut mereka. Naruto terkena telak oleh bola-bola api dari bandit-bandit itu. Dia pun terbawa ke oleh bola api itu dan menabrak atap di bawahnya.

Bandit-bandit itu merasa senang karena Naruto suda kalah. Tapi, pikiran itu langsung hilang dari pikiran mereka saat Naruto melompat dari kobaran api itu.

Naruto yang saat ini berada di udara menyiapkan kuda-kuda denfan dua pedangnya untuk menyerang.

" **Two** **Swords** **Style: Death Storm!** "

Naruto menebas-nebaskan pedangnya berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Tebasan-tebasan angin tercipta dan melaju ke setiap bandit dengan cepat. Banyak bandit tak sempat menghindar dan terkena tebasan itu dengan telak. Beberapa masih dapat menghindar.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, Naruto langsung melaju kearah mereka dengan menggunakan udara sebagai pijakan. Salah satu bandit yang menjadi incarannya langsung saja ia hantam. Ledakan kecil terjadi di sana. Naruto langsung melesat kearah bandit yang lain. Dia menendang bagian belakang kepala bandit itu dan menghantamkannya kebawah. Naruto melesat lagi kearah bandit yang terakhir. Saat berada tepat di belakang bandit itu, Naruto menendang bandit itu keatas. Naruto pun melompat dan saat dia berada di ketinggian yang sama dengan bandit itu, Naruto menendang bandit itu kebawah. Bandit itu melesat cepat menghancurkan atap rumah dibawahnya dan masuk ke rumah.

Naruto menapakkan kakinya kembali ke atap. Dia melakukan peregangan pada kaki dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya. "Yeah, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru."

Beralih ke Akeno. Bandit yang berjumlah banyak itu melaju kearahnya. Dia tidak bergerak dan membiarkan mereka untuk berlari kearahnya. Salah satu bandit menebas Akeno dengan pedangnya. Tapi, pedang itu hanya menembus tubuh Akeno dan meninggalkan Akeno yang tetap berdiri disitu tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Bandit itu mencoba menebasnya lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Dia menebasnya lagi dan lagi dengan bantuan temannya tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"Mungkin ini genjutsu."

Mereka semua melepas genjutsunya, " **Kai!** "

Akeno madih saja berdiri disana dan tidak menghilang.

" **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Rain!** "

Petir-petir kuning muncul di atas mereka. Sesaat kemudian, petir-petir itu menyambar mereka dengan sekejap mata. Ledakan pun terjadi dan bandit-bandit itu tersambar dan gosong seketika. 2 orang bandit masih dapat menghindar.

"Dia, bagaimana dia bisa berada di belakang kita dengan tiba-tiba?" Tanya salah satu bandit.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus hati-hati dia punya jutsu yang lumayan hebat," ucap bandit yang lain. Bayangan Akeno yang tadi mereka serang pun memudar dan hilang.

Akeno memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu. Mempengaruhu pikiran orang sebanyak tadi memiliki efek samping yang lumayan besar. Lain kali, dia harus mempertimbangkannya lebih baik lagi.

"Kau buat dia sibuk dengan serangan jarak dekat. Aku akan menyerangnya dengan jutsu jarak jauh," ucao salah satu bandit.

"Baik!" Ucap bandit yang lain. Dia berlari kearah Akeno dengan sebuah pedang di kedua tangannya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah keatas begitu berada di depan Akeno. Akeno berhasil menghindar dengan melakukan salto kebelakang.

Akeno melakukan beberapa segel tangan secepat yang dia bisa. Tangan kanannya kini diselimuti listrik kuning. Dia melemparkan listrik itu kearah bandit di depannya. Listrik itu menyambar kearah bandit itu secepat kilat. Bandit itu dapat menghindar sedikit tapi masih terkena sedikit di bagian samping perutnya.

Akeno menggerutu dalam hati. Bandit yang diserangnya itu melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak kearahnya. Dia melompat kesamping untuk menghindar. Tapi, itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat karena darisana sebuah bola api dari bandit yang satunya mengarah padanya. Akeno memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya untuk berlindung.

Beberapa saat kemudian Akeno merasakan seseorang menangkapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto membawanya. Naruto menurunkan dirinya diatas sebuah atap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Akeno-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing," ucap Akeno sambil memegabgi kepalanya yang terasa masih pusing.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan mengurus mereka untukmu," ucap Naruto. Dia berbalik untuk melihat musuh Akeno. Huh, hanya dua orang.

"Terima kasih Naru-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia melihat kearah bandit yang membuat jutsu bola api tadi.

" **Two Swords Style: 16 Pounds Cannon Ball!** "

Naruto menghentakkan kedua pedangnya ke depan. Gelombang angin tercipta dan terhempas kearah bandit itu. Bandit itu tak sempat menghindar dan terkena gelombang itu dengan telak. Bandit terhempas dengan beberapa tulang patah dan organ dalam yang rusak... atau bahkan hancur.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bandit yang memegang sebuah pedang. Naruto berlari kearah arah bandit itu. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas tapi bandit itu berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

Naruto menarik pedangnya lalu menyerang bagian kiri bandit itu. Bandit itu menangkisnya tanpa adanya kesulitan. Sepertinya bandit ini sudah terlatih dengan menggunakan pedang.

Naruto menarik pedangnya. Kali ini dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya pada ayunan pedang yang berikutnya. Dia menyerang bagiab atas bandit itu tapi serangannya berhasil ditahan. Sesaat kemudian pedang milik bandit hancut akibat tekanan pedang Naruto yang terlalu kuat. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya pada yubuh bandit itu dan sukses membuat dua luka sayatan berukuran sedang.

Naruto memasukkan pedangnya lagi pada sarungnya setelah yakin jika tidak ada musuh lagi di sekitarnya. Dia berlari kearah Akeno. Dia masih dapat melihat Akeno terduduk di tempat dia meninggalkannya tadi.

Setelah sampai dia berlutut di depan Akeno.

"Akeno-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baikan. Rasa pusingnya sudah hilang. Tapi, masih butuh waktu untuk mwnggunakan kemampuan membaca pikiran agar tidak pusing lagi," jawab Akeno.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menggunakannya. Kali ini kita harus bertarung bersama," ucap Naruto. Naruto menyodorkan tangannya pada Akeno. Akeno menggenggamnya dan dia ditarik oleh Naruto.

Akeno menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkannya dari debu. Naruto yang melihat pantat Akeno ditepuk-tepuk seperti itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. Sial, dia ini sedang berada dalam pertarungan tapi dia malah memikirkan tentang hal ini? Lagipula, dia ini masih terlalu muda dan Akeno juga sama tapi... sial! Ini semua gara-gara Sanji.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu.

"Ayo kita cari lagi bandit-bandit yang lain. Bandit-bandit tidak boleh sampai berhasil menyerang desa in," ucap Naruto.

"Iya. Sebaiknya kita jangan buang-buang waktu. Atau desa ini hancur," balas Akeno.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berlari di atap-atap rumah. Dalam lari mereka para bandit mencoba menghentikan mereka. Tapi mereka bukanlah tandingan untuk Naruto dan Akeno. Kombinasi antara ayunan pedang, sambaran petir, kunai, dan kertas peledak menyelimuti lari mereka. Saat Naruto tidak sadar ada musuh mencoba menyerangnya, Akenolah yang menyerang dengan serangan petirnya. Saat Akeno diserang Naruto menebas orang yang menyerang Akeno itu. Kombinasi mereka tidak dapat ditembus sama sekali oleh bandit-bandit itu.

Saat mereka menyadari bahwa serangan bandit itu berhenti, merekapun menghentikan lati mereka.

"Hei lihat itu!" Ucap Akeno sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada sekumpulan orang di bawah.

Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Akeno. Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hijau dan dua orang shinobi yang dia asumsikan sebagai ninja Takigakure. Oh, dia ingat merekalah orang yang dia dan Akeno selamatkan. Di depan mereka terdapat bandit yang jumlahnya banyak.

"Mereka kalah jumlah. Sebaiknya kita bantu mereka," ucap Naruto.

Akeno mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dan mereka berdua pun langsung pergi menuju ke pertarungan itu.

"Fuu, sebaiknya kita lari. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak," ucap seorang shinobi Takigakure berambut pendek.

"Benar kata Yoro. Sebelum terlambat," ucap seorang lagi dengan rambut bergelombang. Dia adalah Kegon.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan jumlah mereka. Jika kalian tidak mau membantu sebaiknya pergi saja. Aku akan melawan mereka sendirian," ucap gadis berambut hijau yang dipanggil Fuu.

"Cukup bisik-bisiknya! Ayo serang!"

Para bandit itu berteriak sebelum maju bersamaan untuk menerang tiga orang di depannya.

Fuu membuat serangkaian segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

" **Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu** "

Serbuk-serbuk bergemilauan keluar dari mulut Fuu. Serbuk itu semakin banyak sampai akhirnya meyelimuti seluruh bandit.

Bandit-bandit itu terganggu pandangannya akibat dari serbuk-serbuk yang bergemilauan itu. Cahaya terang dari serbuk itu membuat mata mereka sakit.

"Ugh! Mataku! Rasanya terbakar!"

"Ini terlalu silau! Aku tak dapat melihat!"

Bandit-bandit itu mengucek-ngucek matanya berharap agar rasa sakit di mata mereka menghilang. Yoro yang melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang langsung saja melempar shuriken-shurikennya. Kemudian dia membuat serangkaian segel tangan.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Shuriken yang dia lemparkan tadi membelah dan menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Shuriken yang sekarang ada ratusan itu melesat kearah kelompok bandit. Bandit-bandit yang masih tak dapat melihat itu terkena telak oleh shuriken-shuriken milik Yoro. Beberapa bandit yang beruntung masih dapat menghindar.

Kegon yang belum menyerang tanpa buang-buang waktu membuat jutsunya.

" **Water Release: Water Shuriken no Jutsu!** "

Di kedua tangan Kegon muncul beberapa shuriken. Dia melihat target-targetnya dengan seksama. Sesaat kemudian dia melemparnya dan alhasil semua bandit yang masih selamat terkena oleh shuriken airnya.

Yoro berbalik melihat kearah Fuu.

"Itu tadi tindakan ceroboh Fuu. Masih untung kita dapat selamat," ucapnya pada Fuu.

"Tapi kan kau ikut menyerang mereka juga! Kau tidak bisa menasihatiku seperti itu," balas Fuu dengan nada tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan kelompok lain. Jika hanya bertiga terlalu beresiko," ucap Kegon.

 **Jrebb!**

Bagaikan sebuah sambaran petir, sebuah tusukan yang mendadak itu mengejutkan pendengaran mereka. Sebuah bilah pedang menusuk perut Yoro dari belakangnya. Sementara itu orang yang menusuk, yaitu bandit yang nafasnya berderu-deru hanya menyeringai. Jika dia harus mati disini dia ingin setidaknya membunuh seorang lagi. Selanjutnya dia jatuh tersungkur.

Sementara itu Fuu dan Yoro membulatkan mata mereka. Kejadian tadi terlalu mendadak untuk mereka. Yoro jatuh terlutut. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya dan bagian yang menusuknya tadi.

"Y-yoro..." ucap Fuu dengan nada bergetar. Dia merasa sangat shock.

Kegon mendekati Yoro. Dia menahan tubuh Yoro agar tidak jatuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kh-keg... uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Yoro terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Setiap ucapan yang dia keluarkan membuat sakit di perutnya terasa semakin sakit. Ditambah batuk-batuknya yang membuatnya lukanya terasa lebih sakit.

"Y-yoro. Pelan-pelan. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Kegon dengan nada yang terisak. Air mata mengalir pelan dari matanya. Dia bersusah payah untuk menahannya! Tapi ini susah sekali!

"Aku... minta maaf," ucap Yoro.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sudah bertarung dengan hebat," ucap Kegon terisak.

"Kau... adalah orang paling dekat denganku... uhuk!" Yoro berhenti sejenak. "Aku ingin kau meneruskan perjuanganku. Jagalah desa ini. Jagalah Shibuki-sama. Jagalah Fuu! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakit di perutnya terasa lebih kuat. Dia pikir dia tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa.

"Tentu saja! Apapun itu!" Kegon semkin terisak. Air mata dan ingusnya mengalir dengan deras. Sial! Dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Terima kasih. Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dan maaf..." Kegon perlahan menutup matanya. Tubuhnya kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Sekarang tubuhnya ini hanyalah sebuah mayat.

Fuu menutup mulutnya. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini... ini semua salahnya! Jika saja dia menuruti perkataan Yoro untuk lari, pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tanpa dia sadari dua orang bandit sedang mengincar mereka. Dua bandit itu siap menghabisi mereka berdua dengan sebuah pedang di kedua tangan mereka. Mereka langsung saja melompat kearah mereka.

"Hiyaaa!" Teriak keduanya.

 **"One Swords Style: Fast Slash!"**

 **"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball!"**

Sayatan angin dan sebuah bola petir menghantam berdua bandit. Mereka pun jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

Naruto dan Akeno menghampiri ketiga- kedua orang Takigakure tadi.

"Hei, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Fuu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan badan bergetar. Air mata juga keluar dari matanya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Kegon. Dia meletakkan Yoro di tanah setelah mencabut pedang yang tadi tertancap di perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menghabisi mereka semua sebelum mereka menyebabkan kerugian lebih besar lagi. Fuu...!" Ucap Kegon. Dia menoleh kearah Fuu yang sedang menangis.

"Tahan tangismu itu Fuu! Sebaiknya kita habisi semua bandit ini!" Ucap Kegon. Matanya menajam seakan dapat menusuk siapa saja.

Fuu mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Kegon benar. Dia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan kematian Yoro sia-sia.

"Iya!" Ucap Fuu dengan yakin.

"Kami akan membantu!" Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita bertarung bersama. Semakin banyak semakin bagus kan?" Ucap Akeno.

Fuu dan Kegon melihat kearah Naruto dan Akeno. Oh, mereka adalah orang yang membantu mereka dari bandit-bandit yang menangkap mereka. Mereka bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap Naruto.

Semuanya merespon dengan anggukan semangat.

Mereka pun berlari di atas atap-atap rumah. Sekelompok bandit datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Kelompok bandit tersebut melemparkan kunai-kunai dan shuriken-shuriken kearah mereka. Kegon membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

" **Water Release: Water Wall!** "

Kegon menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding. Senjata-senjata yang terlempar kearah mereka pun tertahan oleh dinding air itu.

Fuu melompat keatas setelah selesai membuat segel tangannya.

" **Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu** "

Fuu mengeluarkan serbuk-serbuk cahaya dari mulutnya. Kelompok bandit tersebut berhenti berlari. Mata mereka terasa perih dan panas.

Naruto dan Akeno tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mereka mengambil posisi di depan. Naruto menarik dua pedang di punggungnya sedangkan Akeno membuat segel-segel tangan.

" **Two Blade Style: Shock Slash!** "

" **Ligthning Release: Lightning Dance!** "

Naruto membuat menarik pedangnya dan dengan sangat cepat dia menbuat tebasan berkali-kali. Sebuah kejuta udara terjadi bersamaan dengan tebasan-tebasan udara yang mengarah pada bandit.

Kedua tangan Akeno diselimuti oleh petir kuning. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bandit dan pancaran listrik mengarah kearah mereka. Akeno mengendalikan petirnya untuk menghabisi semua bandit itu.

Bandit-bandit yang tak dapat menghindar terkena serangan Naruto dan Akeno secara telak dan tak sadarkan diri dengan seketika.

Mereka berempat langsung lari untuk mencari bandit-bandit yang lain. Beberapa bandit datang untuk menyerang mereka secara sendiri-sendiri. Dan hasilnya mereka kalah. Sejauh ini mereka memperlihatkan kerja sama yang baik.

Suara tebasan, petir, air dan kemilau serbuk menghiasi pertarungan mereka berempat. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan mereka saat ini. Mereka bagaikan badai mengerikan pada bandit.

"Mundur! Mundur! Kita tinggalkan desa ini!" Terdengar teriakan seorang bandit.

Bandit-bandit berlarian dari desa. Mereka berniat untuk kabur dari desa ini. Rencana invasi mereka telah gagal. Kekuatan desa ini ternyata lebih kuat dari yang mereka bayangkan. Walaupun mereka semua adalah bandit missing-nin gabungan dari seluruh negara elemental tapi mereka masih tidak cukup kuat.

Naruto, Akeno, Fuu dan Kegon pun juga berhenti. Mereka hanya melihat bandit-bandit itu berlarian dalam diam.

"Kegon-san, apa kita harus mengejar mereka?" Tanya Akeno.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Shibuki-sama sekarang," jawab Kegon.

"Apa!? Tapi mereka semua harus diberi pelajaran. Aku tidak tahan untuk menghabisi mereka semua!" Ucap Naruto. Dia tak tahan lagi ingin mengahabisi bandit-bandit sialan ini.

"Iya! Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti pecundang Kegon!" Ucap Fuu. Dia ingin meluapkan amarahnya pada bandit sialan itu.

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Itu bisa saja menyebabkan kerugian lain yang lebih besar, seperti kematian teman kita yang lain. Dan Fuu, apa kau lupa kecerobohanmu yang membuat kita tertangkap oleh mereka?" Ucap Kegon.

Naruto mendesah kesal. Dia ingin menyerang bandit-bandit itu tapi dia harus menuruti perintah Kegon karena ini bukanlah desanya. Fuu pun juga mendesah kesal. Dia tidak suka jika diingatkan kesalahannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk!?" Teriak Shibuki marah. Prestasi desanya yang tidak pernah berhasil diinvasi kini hancur saat pemerintahannya. Kerusakan besar yang terjadi juga sangat meresahkan. Dia tidak yakin deda ini punya cukup uang untuk mengganti kerugian yang terjadi.

Shinobi Takigakure yang ada disitu hanya terdiam tak mampu menjawab. Kejadian ini sangalatlah mendadak dan mereka juga bingung kenapa tim patroli desa tidak memberi berita.

"Kita akan menyerang balik markas mereka. Persiapkan semua shinobi, senjata dan apapun itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyerang. Kita harus menumpas mereka habis. Penyerangan akan kita lakukan besok!" Ucap Shibuki.

"Baik Shibuki-sama!"

"Tapi banyak shinobi kita juga gugur dalam invasi ini. Apa anda yakin?"

"Tentu aku yakin! Mereka juga telah kehilangan banyak orang. Jumlah kita masih lebih banyak dari mereka, jadi tidak perlu ragu!" Jawab Shibuki.

"Baik!"

"Kita akan mengintrogasi mereka terlebih dahulu. Kita harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang mereka. Sekarang persiapkan semua persiapannya, bubar!"

"Baik!" Semua shinobi Takigakure pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Shibuki memijit kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit sekali saat ini. Dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya dan terlihat Kegon.

"Ada apa Kegon?" Tanya Shibuki.

"Yoro telah gugur," jawab Kegon sambil menunduk.

Shibuki sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Kenyataan sahabat terdekatmu telah mati mungkin sangat menyakitkan. Itulah yang dia pikirkan tentang Kegon saat ini.

"Aku turut menyesal. Ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fuu?"

"Fuu... dia tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jika dia ditangkap..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Desa ini bisa hancur."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Halo, apa kabar semuanya? Senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan chap ini. Dan terima lasih sudah membaca ya.**

 **Dalam fic ini saya membuat jutsunya dengab bahasa inggris agar saya dapat memasukkan jutsu imajinasi saya dengan mudah. Tapi, tidak semua kok. Masih ada yang sama dengan canon.**

 **Dan tak henti-hentinya saya meminta readers untuk meninggalkan review. Tulislah apa saja yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **Sudah itu saja ya. Tausende Vogel Out!**

 **See You!**


End file.
